


药物成瘾

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森在各种精神类创伤和疾病的折磨下持续着他一成不变的生活和药物成瘾的习惯，然而迪克闯了进来





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，纪实向【？】OOC，不要看  
> 没有被老爷收养的迪克和杰森【可能会有被收养的提姆  
> 图书管理员杰森×咖啡厅服务生迪克  
> 杰森目前抗焦虑药物成瘾

杰森站在咖啡店前面深呼吸。  
第一步，调整情绪。  
第二步，做出平常的样子。  
第三步，进门。  
只是三个步骤对杰森开始已经是自然到几乎看不出来他是在一步步给自己下达指令去做什么事了，事实上他自己也习惯了这种做法。毕竟这进门的三个步骤不是很难，还不需要花费他大量的心力去思考过多的问题。  
第四步，拿出会员卡递过去并点单。  
“我要焦糖——”他抬起眼睛扫了一眼菜单，新来的服务生露出阳光灿烂的笑容看着他，让他晃了神，一秒后他不得不把“焦糖”这个词拉长了装作自己还在犹豫而不是对着他发了呆。“焦糖——海盐咖啡。”  
——啊，他其实想要焦糖玛奇朵。为什么要点海盐咖啡呢？  
然而等他反应过来的时候他已经捧着咖啡杯坐在角落里的桌子旁了，在这之前他满脑子都是那个笑容灿烂的适应生，胸前的工牌上写着他的名字“格雷森”。杰森瞅瞅格雷森，瞅瞅手里的咖啡，摆出一副“算了反正都是咖啡”的表情，开始喝那杯海盐咖啡。  
第五步，安静地喝完咖啡，把已经准备好的零钱和小费压在咖啡托盘下面，安静地走人。  
每天下班后来喝咖啡的时间是难得的安静时刻，杰森会在这里逗留十五分钟——不会太长，以防会被人过多注意或者当成蹭WIFI的。之后他会结账走人，除了点单的时候他不和任何人说话。别的常客总会和服务生或者老板聊上两句，而他不是，除非你主动找他说话，而答复也基本上只是敷衍了事。  
杰森坐在角落里，盯着手机，他知道大家都以为他在刷推特，然而实际上他只是在ins上看图片——小动物的，大动物的，孩子的，成人的，男人的，女人的，风景，食物，模特，街拍。他在ins上一张照片都没有上传过，但他会看所有人的照片。那些照片有的可爱，有的不可爱，但他总觉得这些生活很幸福。他们有家人或者朋友的陪伴，他们有家，有宠物，有爱人。仿佛这个世界有很多人拥有一切，而他则是什么都没有的那部分人里的一员。不过现代社会的好处在于这里，他可以看着别人的生活也感觉到温馨快乐，很多他没有的东西其实都存在，即便他只是在WIFI的另一头看着而已。  
“嗨，你的咖啡。”  
杰森看到另一杯被放在桌上，疑惑地抬起头，格雷森端着托盘微笑着看着他。  
“我没有点第二杯。”他皱起了眉头。  
“我问过老板了，他说陶德先生只喝焦糖玛奇朵。”格雷森是很招女孩们喜欢的类型，或者说男孩们也会很喜欢他。“我记住你的菜单了，今天这杯算我请。”  
杰森有些窘迫，因为格雷森主动跑来和他说话还请他喝咖啡，他甚至注意到了他的存在，还有就是被人发现或者戳穿大男人喝姑娘们喜欢的焦糖玛奇朵让他有种羞耻的感觉。  
“放轻松点。”格雷森说，他很开心的样子，是乐天派？还是遇到好事了？“我不会告诉别人的，焦糖玛奇朵是很可爱的咖啡，我也很喜欢。”

 

要说杰森唯一遵医嘱的地方，大概就是按点吃药了。早上八点，中午十二点，晚上八点，还有睡前的安定，他在手机里设置了闹钟来提醒自己吃药。除此之外，他几乎什么都没有遵守过。  
星期五的晚上是他去哥谭市旧城区酒吧的日子，那里除了脱衣舞女郎的表演，一切都很安静，你不要求服务不会有烦人的家伙来打扰你，妓女或者兜售毒品的人都不会——这是这里的规矩。没有人大声喧哗，没有人打架，没有人在酒吧里吸烟，后门的小巷里满地都是呕吐物和烟屁股，从律师到街头混混的都有——这家酒吧就是这么有规矩，它就是一个普通普通混混都能来的地方，但你一定要遵守这里的规矩。  
来酒吧之前杰森吃饱了蔬菜沙拉——鉴于他的轻度营养不良，医生嘱咐他多吃蛋白质，但是他有些吃不下动物产品。倒不是不喜欢吃，而是真的吃不下。而他拒绝喝蛋白粉，好像故意要保持他的轻度营养不良一样。他到了酒吧，点了常温啤酒和无冰威士忌——医生禁止他饮酒，酒精会和药物成分产生副作用，还会加重肝脏的负担，然而这并没有什么用。医生唯一没有禁止的就是吸烟，然而他十六岁之后就没再碰过烟卷和打火机，这倒是意料之外的事情。  
没有人来打扰他，这很好。可能你会觉得在这个地方，有脱衣舞娘的地方，那些色情的电子音乐那么吵，为什么会安静，原因就是这里的所有人都知道不可以打架不可以大声喧哗，不要求服务就是不希望被打扰。比如你可以叫一个妓女过来和你一起坐着，你们不做爱，只是把她的上衣扣子解开抚摸她的乳房，然后像一起逛夜店的情侣那样接吻看脱衣舞表演——这都可以，安静、缄默的像是用遥控器关闭了声音一样。空气里没有呕吐物的酸臭味和尼古丁的味道，也没用汗津津的中年男子带着一身汗味进来，杰森喜欢这样，他在自己的玻璃罐子里看着外面，外面是色情斑斓的电子音乐，而里面很安静。  
接下来他会在这里呆到十一点，每次都会根据心情不断点单直到在后门的小巷里把酒和蔬菜沙拉全吐出来。作为一名图书管理员他并不富裕，房屋、水电费、药费、吃饭、喝酒和买咖啡让他一个月也就能剩下二十块换个灯泡什么的。  
今天也是一样。除了点单的时候轻微的压力，他甚至不需要分步骤。  
差不多十一点的时候杰森扶着墙歪歪扭扭来到后门的小巷，黄褐色的液体和消化了一半的蔬菜沙拉吐了一地——奇怪的人生就是这样，他花钱看病开药去让自己好受一些，却总是在用各种办法让自己不好受。他经常差点在呕吐的时候窒息，但他每个星期五都要把自己喝到吐。  
“陶德先生？”  
他不用抬头都知道这声音是谁的，然而他还是擦了擦嘴抬头看了一眼——格雷森，虽然知道是他，但被他看到这滑稽的一面的确是意料之外。  
格雷森穿着便装，好像是刚刚下班。他知道咖啡厅营业到晚上十点半，但是这都能撞上真是太他妈的巧了，碰到的还是格雷森，他感觉自己要成为某些人嘴里的谈资了，这让他感受到了巨大的压力。  
“哦，格雷森啊。”他尽量做出自嘲的语气，好像很自然。“抱歉啊，让你看到我喝多了的样子。”  
“你怎么喝成这个样子。”格雷森没有如他所愿地走开，而是走了过来。“我送你回家吧，你这样路都走不稳。”  
“不用，我自己可以回家。”  
“……好吧，那我帮你叫车。”  
杰森知道格雷森很热心，但是没想到会在这个地方这个时间以这个形象碰见他。在他歪歪扭扭扶着墙从巷子里出来后，格雷森一把架住了他，承担了他大部分的体重。  
“就一个六英尺高的人来说，你还真够轻的。”他眨眨眼。“你好像和我差不多重。”  
因为他轻度营养不良，体脂率低得吓人，还需要补充蛋白质，然而他除了蔬菜什么都吃不下。  
“你叫的车呢？”  
“你这样吐到别人车里面就麻烦了。”格雷森一把搂住他的腰，带着他往前走。“我送你回去。”  
“……不用这样，格雷森。”  
“你自己走不了的，陶德先生。”  
“……”杰森放弃了。“反方向，格雷森。”  
“哦，好。”他的语调很快乐——这个人可真好，帮助别人都能使他快乐。“你可以叫我迪克——你家在哪儿？”

 

迪克原本以为陶德的家会很乱，就像他的一样，然而当他踏进那个过于干净的小公寓时，他心想果然人不可貌相。  
杰森有轻度的洁癖和不轻不重的强迫症，他的家总是很整洁，没有灰尘、蟑螂和老鼠，厨余垃圾从来不过夜。迪克想给他找瓶冰水的时候，只在冰箱里找到了排放整齐的一盒盒蔬菜沙拉。  
或许在橱柜里有瓶装水？他打开橱柜，里面只有各种处方药——大量处方药，还有处方，他一眼看到上面大概写着杰森·陶德，抗焦虑药，至于具体是什么他没看清，也没想仔细看，他知道自己看到了不该看的东西，悄悄把橱柜门关上，从桌子上拿了只杯子在水龙头里接了一杯水。  
“喝点水吧。”  
杰森躺在沙发上，听到他说话挣扎着爬起来。格雷森在场他必须保持表演的状态，虽然他的确十分亲切体贴，活像一个关心他死活的好朋友。他接过杯子，大口喝水，在喝了太多酒后，他被胃酸腐蚀的食道，他的胃，他的身体都需要补充水分。大概三百毫升的水他一口气都喝完了，格雷森又给他倒了一杯，他拿出安定吃下去，把水喝掉，还打了个嗝。  
“你好好休息，我先回去了。”迪克把他扶到床上，在他的厨房记事本上写下了自己的号码，把那页纸撕下来放在床边，用手机压住。“如果你有什么事的话给我打电话。”  
“什么事的话？”  
“任何事都可以。”  
杰森不确定格雷森是不是向他抛了个媚眼，不过他说完这句话就出去了，还帮他锁上了门。而他实在是头很痛，挣扎着把衣服脱了下来丢在一边，倒下就睡得不省人事。  
星期五的夜晚总是杰森睡得很沉的一个晚上，可能是酒精和安定这个总也杀不死也没给他找多少麻烦的组合唯一能给他带来的作用。今晚他不会做梦，不会疲惫，今晚和每个星期五一样，只有无梦的睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

当你有一大堆精神方面的问题的时候，生活往往会变得复杂起来。  
每天早上起来的时候杰森都会因为需要出门而感到压抑，出门会不会碰到送奶工或者或于活泼的报童，或者是啰嗦的邮差？图书馆的几位阿姨会不会又开始窃窃私语地八卦他的内容？他会不会搞错了书单结果被叫走挨一顿臭骂——好吧，其实很多都是杞人忧天，然而在杰森看来，这他妈的都是一座座阿尔卑斯山。  
那一堆精神问题无时不刻不在折磨着他，把所有的问题全部复杂化。抑郁症让他把小土包当做大山；焦虑症让他无时不刻都在恐惧着身边的一切；幽闭恐惧症在他坐电梯的时候想拼命扒开电梯门逃出去；而伴随了他七年的PTSD让他有着严重的情感上的障碍。他今年二十二了，从没谈过恋爱，也没什么朋友，每天做的最多的就是和家具说话，和书本说话，和植物说话，有时候他甚至会对餐厅的龙虾说话。要知道他在刚痊愈那会儿有很长时间里都能看见一个别人看不到的朋友，就在那儿，一直陪他聊天。直到他工作后有了收入吃下第一片药物，谢天谢地，PTSD不再给他制造幻觉了，他的朋友也随之消失了。  
杰森并非冷漠无情，只是看上去罢了。他也有喜欢的书，喜欢的食物，喜欢的东西——杰森喜欢车，然而他会去做图书管理员这个没什么前途的职位虽然主要是因为他喜欢读书，而另一个重要的原因是这项工作不会接触有各式各样要求的顾客和没好脾气的老板，让他过于神经紧张。图书馆的所有人都知道杰森·陶德讨厌电话铃声——就是那种摆在桌子上的，脑袋顶上扣个话筒，来电话就铃铃响的电话铃声。没人知道为什么，杰森不肯说，在他听起来和他妈的定时炸弹的动静差不多。当然另外一个好处，至少图书管理员比汽修工的工作环境干净也安静。嘈杂会让他神经更加紧张，而机油污渍，抱歉他有洁癖。  
每个月他会去看一次医生，他的精神状况评估一直处于一个“正常”的状态。医生认为他的状况已经足够适应正常人的生活，然而杰森知道实际上没那么好。他装作正常表演给医生看，虽然每次都会花不少的诊金进行这种无用功，但是他依然每个月都这么重复着欺骗医生又花钱的可笑事情。  
人类多么奇怪，明明知道自己不好，却控制不住地装作自己很好。  
他的PTSD并没有好转，幽闭恐惧症还是那样，每天还是吃除了稳定情绪根本没什么用的抗抑郁药物，大量的抗焦虑药——大量的。  
杰森·陶德有很大一部分的薪水用来购买大量的抗焦虑药物。实不相瞒，他有严重的药物成瘾，尽管他已经很克制了，但当压力变大的时候他会控制不住地吞下大把的药片，这让他的脑子从一片混沌变得清明，他不再悲伤，世界又亮了起来。然而有时也会有副作用，比如大量摄入药物导致的呕吐和昏厥，差点把他自己呛死在自己的呕吐物里；还有几次他晕倒在厨房里，视线变得模糊，仿佛有四个小天使围在他耳朵旁边唱哈雷路亚。  
杰森把抗焦虑药物扔在橱柜最顶端——他有三十瓶那种药，他一般只会留下正常服用的剂量在橱柜里，和其他药物摆在一起。每个月大概有两次他会在承受不住不知为何会出现的巨大压力后疯狂吞药，每次在他感觉好些了的时候都会觉得可能他也活不了多久了。  
然而这些问题依然没有放过他。他清楚地知道自己的情况，然而他无能为力。他无法阻止自己变得沮丧，他深知自己的生活明明应该很简单快乐，却被他搞得一团糟。他无法治愈自己，他甚至会一边寻求帮助一边逃避治疗，他甚至考虑过住院，然而现实是他压根付不起高昂的住院费。他唯一的出路就是吞下大量的药片。头两个月的时候他花了很多钱去买药，他疯了一样，每天超过剂量十倍地吞药，最多的时候达到一次服用的药物就超过全天剂量的十五倍——他的世界好了大概有两个月，他可以愉快地享受生活了。然而两个月后过量服药带来的副作用就差点要了他的命，他像条蹦到鱼缸外的鱼一样躺在厨房冰凉的地板上，旁边散落着药片，仿佛一个死亡现场。  
他不能再这样下去了，然而又没有解决办法。  
那天下午他在把归还的书籍归位的时候碰见了格雷森，他正从书架上挑了一本咖啡拉花的书籍，当他抬起头时和杰森正好准备整理书架，他们打了个照面，格雷森立刻就笑了起来。  
“陶德先生。”他笑得太过灿烂，杰森有点担心他会吸引太多人的目光，他不大喜欢被注视的感觉。“你在这里工作？”  
“对啊，负责整理书架，登记被借出的书以及检查内页有没有损坏。”杰森耸了耸肩，不过这看不大出来。他的工作制服有点松松垮垮的，毕竟他在四个月里瘦了四十五磅还得上了轻度的营养不良。这还都要归功于突然患上的进食障碍，他以前可是很壮实一身肌肉的，现在他觉得他都瘦成排骨了，而图书馆下个月才给重新量体裁衣做新制服，现在他的制服只能挂在身上，看上去就像个稻草人。  
上一次被说成稻草人还是他十五岁的时候，在那次“遭遇”康复后他就拼命吃能吃到的食物，疯狂地跑步、健身，之后几年里他的身体特别好，结果现在他妈的他瘦得只有一百八十磅，而且他身上几乎都是肌肉已经没多少脂肪，杰森觉得要是哪天胃酸把他的肚子消化掉了都不奇怪。  
“你今天还去咖啡厅吗？”格雷森的睫毛很长，眼睛很漂亮。有哪个人不会爱上他呢？他是那种招人喜欢的类型。“我可以请你吃布朗尼。”  
“哇哦，你还是第一个敢和我约会的人。”他把几本书塞上书架，整理好了去别的书架，迪克抱着那本咖啡拉花的书跟在后面。“真的吗？那我还真幸运。”他的语气里充满了惊讶，杰森扭过头疑惑地看着他。“那么你同意了？”  
“……你是在和我说话吗格雷森？”  
“不然呢？这里没有别人了。”  
“你认真的？”  
“看着我的眼睛，里面写着认真。”  
杰森觉得他一时说不出话来，他的脑子当机了。说实话他想像过有个女朋友的话他会怎么牵她的手，怎么给她细心挑选手套个围巾，怎么不动声色记住她的饮食喜好——他想过很多，但是从来没想过有人会主动找他约会，还是个很英俊、很受欢迎的男人。  
“……我是男人，格雷森。”他艰难地挤出这句话。“我不是歧视同性恋，只是我还没喜欢过男人。”  
“那你喜欢过女人？”  
“……不。”他想了想，说了实话。他人生的头十二年没时间去喜欢谁，在十五岁后又因为PTSD导致的情感障碍再也喜欢不上谁，尽管他还是期待能喜欢谁的，然而事实上他连个暗恋的对象都没有。  
“那正好，你可以试一下呀。”格雷森笑的真他妈的灿烂，简直有理有据令人信服。“放轻松，陶德先生，你的身体都崩起来了。”  
他试图让身体放松下来。  
“……你是同性恋？”  
“我？不是，我喜欢过女孩子，红发的最好。”  
他左右看了看，没有人，于是他迟疑着点了点头。  
“杰森。”他说。“我的全名是杰森·陶德。”  
“好的杰森。”迪克看他同意了很是高兴，又捡了本推车里的漫画书跑出去了。“那你下班的时候我来接你。”他说。“五点钟对吗？”  
他莫名其妙就接受了一个万人迷的约会邀请。说实话迪克要来接他这让他压力很大，他不知道要是被同事看见了会被传怎么样的八卦。他知道自己不讨人喜欢，性格也不好，还没女朋友，办公室的阿姨们大概已经拿他当成笑话了。  
他丢下手推车，回到休息室，从自己的储物柜里拿出水和药瓶，倒出一把药片，盯着手心看了很久，把药又装了回去。  
——不，现在不是吃药的时候。  
他想吃药让自己能全身心体会约会是种什么感觉，但是他又怕因为药物的作用让现实太过理想化而对格雷森有什么别的想法。  
他第一次要和别人约会，但他不知道该怎么办。  
他今天看起来怎么样？有黑眼圈吗？刮胡子了吗？发型怎么样？穿得会不会不好看？他看上去是不是很滑稽？  
一想到这些他更想吃药了。然而最终他只是喝了一大口水，把药瓶放了回去。  
——反正再怎么样也没时间做发型换衣服什么的了，这一次大概会是一个开始，但也是一次没什么结果的约会。  
还不算太坏。他安慰自己。

 

“莫妮卡，杰森一直都这样不怎么爱说话？”  
“如果说是除了工作上的内容他不讨论私人生活的话，的确是这样。”一个戴着眼镜的阿姨辈管理员正在登记迪克的借出记录。“他是个好孩子，喜欢英国文学，长得还帅，大家都喜欢他。财务的珍还想拉他当女婿，但是他从来都不在意这些，她现在还在找机会呢。”  
“听上去他根本不知道别人是怎么看他的。”迪克看着她扫描自己的借书卡。“他的绿眼睛可真漂亮。”  
“是吧。哎呀，他要是开朗点就好啦。”莫妮卡把书和借书卡递给迪克。“你分他十分之一的开朗给他就够了。你从小就停不下来，简直要把人烦死了，果然是除了玛丽谁都治不了你。”  
迪克冲他的小学老师吐了吐舌头，抱起书一溜烟就跑了。他要回店里请几个小时假，有一场约会在等着他。


	3. Chapter 3

杰森下班后换了衣服，打卡出门，格雷森果然在门外等着他。在看到穿着风衣的格雷森时杰森的心情放松了些，他对于自己的审美还是很有自信的，而格雷森硬是用自己的颜值撑起了他奇怪的穿衣品味。  
他们沿着街道慢慢向前走。这是每天杰森下班后都会走的一条路，他会沿着街道步行十分钟到那家咖啡厅，然后再步行十分钟回家。  
“我们去哪儿？”现在格雷森走在他旁边，让他感觉有点不自在。“你工作的店里？”  
“另一家。”格雷森比他矮一点，皮肤颜色也深一点，他是有别的血统吗？“如果是我工作的那家你大概会尴尬。”  
说到点上了，但杰森也不打算再说什么，或者说他不知道还能说什么。格雷森很讨人喜欢，虽然他从来都不怎么喜欢会随意闯进他个人空间的人，但他不讨厌格雷森。  
“你介意和我一起吃个晚餐吗？”他们点了两杯焦糖玛奇朵，一份柠檬挞和一份布朗尼，选了个窗边的位置坐了下来。  
“你是素食主义者？”  
“目前是。”杰森用叉子把布朗尼送进口中，这道甜点做的很不错，格雷森似乎深知哪里的什么东西好吃。“你让我觉得你在泡我，格雷森。”  
“我就是在泡你啊。还有别总叫我格雷森，叫我迪克，你这么叫我总觉得你要随时跑路。”  
杰森把踩在地上的脚撤了回来。  
他能看出很多小细节，哪怕杰森表演得再好他也能看出来，然后选择一个他会喜欢的对策，完全在照顾他的心情。他把吃了几口的布朗尼推开，甜点他现在也不怎么想碰，他在进食障碍之前还是很喜欢甜食的，然而现在他除了蔬菜什么也吃不下。  
在一家中式餐厅里吃蔬菜是一个奇怪的现象，美国人都是疯狂热爱肉食和乳制品的，而杰森就像是一群食肉动物里的一只孤独的羚羊。餐厅里肉食的香味还尚在他的接受范围内，不会让他有想吐的感觉。迪克点了几分素食，还特地说不要加任何动物制品。杰森说你不用和我一起吃寡淡的食物，不过迪克坚持这么做。  
让别人为自己而妥协，这让他更加觉得焦虑了。  
迪克性格很开朗，杰森没怎么说话，他也能一个人说上一个晚上。他说自己在孤儿院的日子，自己在马戏团的日子，他的爸爸妈妈，一开始的酒保工作——杰森丝毫不怀疑如果店里有荡索，他能现场表演空中飞人。  
不过他不讨厌这样，已经有很久他他没有在吃饭的时候和别人说过话了。迪克的性格很讨喜，也会观察最微小的细节，杰森唯一祈祷的是他可别发现自己其实有严重的药物成瘾。  
他应该做点什么。  
“我小的时候……”他开口了，他讲故事可没迪克那么生动，听上去就像干巴巴的面包。“我是被领养的，我出生后就被扔在街上了，我妈捡到了我。后来我爸被抓到监狱里死在了里面，我负责保护我妈……然后她因为吸毒过量也死了。”他尽量说得风淡云轻一点，幼年的回忆对他而言也是严重的心理创伤。“我在街头晃到十二岁被送进了孤儿院，十八岁的时候离开了那里。”  
他隐瞒了他曾经的暴力倾向和那场差点要了他的命的“遭遇”。这场约会变成了两个从孤儿院长大的孩子的身世讲述大会，杰森觉得迪克可以信任，或者说他想用自己的过去吓走他，让他觉得自己的童年糟糕透顶，说不定他也是个糟糕透顶的人。而迪克只是眨眨眼睛，把手放在杰森的手背上。  
“你的手可真瘦。”他露出一个迷人的笑容。“你可得多吃点，杰森。”  
杰森以为他已经把这场约会弄得足够糟了，然而迪克把它拽回了正轨。他看了看自己的手，意料之中，毕竟他轻了四十五磅，还有轻度营养不良。  
而迪克始终在对面看着他，没有被他吓走，也没有表现出不高兴，他在对他笑，这对于杰森来说还是人生第一次。  
他的PTSD在叫嚣着，他的情感障碍叫嚣着要爆发，他感觉到自己情绪变得不稳定，虽然多年的独居让他没有易怒的对象，但是他害怕自己的易怒会伤害到迪克。  
“……说实话，迪克。你怎么会想到要和我约会？”杰森只喝清水，他现在连高糖水果都吃不下，更不用说果汁。“我可得提醒你，我脾气很不好。”  
“有多不好？”  
杰森想了很久。他有很长时间没有和别人有私人方面的接触了。“我比较容易生气。”他说。“而且情绪时好时不好。”  
“你看见我生气吗？”  
杰森在考虑要不要回答他会想一拳揍扁他的脸。  
“还是说你不想和我约会——”  
“没有。”他立刻打断迪克。“你很体贴，我感觉的到，我并不讨厌。”  
——他应该做出正常的样子，他可以，这只是他日常表演的一部分。自他的焦虑症日益严重，这已经成为他生活的常态，不表演就无法正确传达他的想法。这很糟，然而很有效。  
“我不会对你生气——至少现在没有。”他朝迪克笑了笑，现在他看上去好多了，他再一次成为了普通人。“我很感谢你这样的优质男人愿意和我这样一个独来独往的人约会。”  
“你这样看上去好多了。”杰森松了一口气。“虽然感觉还是有点不自然，不过感觉你的心情好了点。”  
——他的感觉敏锐过头了。  
迪克和他一起回家，他们在分岔口分别，他对迪克说晚安，他今天晚上的确很高兴。  
“那么我们可以进行下一次约会吗？”迪克看着他。  
杰森的心脏扑通扑通跳着，除了用药过量的时候他还没有过心跳地那么快的时候。  
“……你不觉得我很无聊吗？”他咧开嘴笑。“一整个晚上我们都没谈情说爱而是在聊别的东西。”  
“不会，相信我，你超棒的。”迪克朝他挤了挤眼睛，看着杰森泛红的脸颊哈哈大笑起来。“我们可以慢慢来，我觉得你也不希望太快。你要是愿意的话，杰森，我们有很长时间去谈情说爱。”  
说完他穿过马路，往自己家的方向走了。杰森看着他穿过街道，身影消失在稀稀拉拉的人流中，刚刚那么一瞬间，他觉得自己被迪克吸引了全部的注意力，他移不开视线，心跳过速，手心里也出了汗。  
这有些奇怪，一个不知道爱长什么样的人要去分辨这是不是爱真是太困难了。他在吃下安定之前满脑子都是迪克，每天对于自我的厌恶也减轻了一点。  
睡前杰森抓过手机，给迪克发了条“下个星期五晚上怎么样”的短信，迪克很快就回复了，带着一大堆emoji表情，看得杰森笑了出来。  
不知道说他什么好，夸张点甚至可以说他像天使一样可爱。杰森丢下手机，盖好被子，在安定的作用下昏昏沉沉睡去。  
或许，可能，他爱上了迪克也不一定，虽然他们才认识了一个月，就约会了一次。

 

第二周的星期五，他们吃过晚餐后杰森本想带迪克去旧城区酒吧，说实话他想看看迪克在了解了他的生活后会不会转身就走，然而现在他反而有些胆怯了。  
“你想去哪儿？”迪克问。  
“酒吧？”  
“你上次去的那家？”  
杰森不知道该说是还是不是，而迪克点点头，他们乘车去了旧城区，进了那家酒吧。一进门暧昧的电子音乐就响了起来，脱衣舞娘在台上扭动身体跳着舞——事实证明其实女人更喜欢看脱衣舞，然而这实打实是为“服务”男人而跳的舞蹈，还真是可笑。  
“哇哦，挺正，”迪克吹了声口哨，“你经常来吗？”  
“每周五。”杰森说。“八点到十一点。”  
他们找了个角落坐下，脱衣舞娘依然在台上跳着舞，前面一桌的客人肩头趴着个在和他说悄悄话的妓女。杰森认得他，他每次来都付嫖资，但只和妓女们小声聊天，仿佛是个寂寞到可怜的人。  
“你在这里要什么服务？”迪克四处张望。他第一次来旧城区酒吧，除了电子音乐，这里的一切都十分安静。顾客不少，但是没人吵架，也没人打架，更没有喝多的醉汉在店里呕吐，也没有毒贩和妓女理会他们，这是个神奇的酒吧。  
杰森按照习惯先点了威士忌，迪克说他要加冰的，酒保在其中一个杯子里加了冰块。现在他们坐在桌前，喝着酒，看着台上的脱衣舞女郎跳舞。  
“这姑娘的钢管舞跳的不大好。”迪克突然说。“也就五十分吧。”  
“你是行家啊。”杰森看了迪克一眼。  
“当然，我会跳。”迪克自豪地说，杰森差点把酒喷出来。“我在舞蹈教室学过一段时间，绝对专业。相信我，我跳得比她好多了。”  
“就算你这么说——”  
“那我上去跳给你看看。”迪克说着就脱了外套。“她手上的力度不够，我的话——”  
“不，你回来，不行！”杰森连忙把他拉回座位，迪克跌了回去。“你不能去跳！”  
“怎么了？”  
“我说不行就是不行！”  
“杰森，你吃醋了吗？”  
迪克眨着眼睛看他，慢慢从座位上爬到他旁边，手按在他的肩膀上，拉近他们之间的距离。杰森觉得他的全身都在颤抖，自他十五岁后他就没再和人这么近距离地接触过，他怕自己突然会跳起来把迪克甩在地上然后夺路而逃，而最终迪克只是和他凑得很近，他们能感受到彼此的呼吸吹在对方脸上。  
“……杰森……”  
要如何才能表达他不想迪克真的去跳钢管舞，虽然他应该被任何人注意到，他从各种意义上都闪耀的过头。但是他不想，尤其是在这个地方，在这个可能每个人都会用色情的目光安静地注视着舞台的地方。  
“……我从来不会去看她们。”杰森轻声说。“所以你不用去……我也不想别人用那种眼神盯着你看。”  
他们靠得太近了。近到只是他轻声说话，迪克都能吻到他的程度。  
“你不讨厌这样。”迪克笑着说，声音很轻。“你喜欢吗？”  
如果没有酒吧的规矩，他可能会把杯子扔到地上然后挥舞双手冲脱衣舞娘喊：“摇起来宝贝！”然后在别人都看着台上疯狂起舞的舞娘的时候抱着迪克在他们隐蔽的角落里笨拙地亲吻他。  
——他当然喜欢，无论是迪克的吻，还是迪克。


	4. Chapter 4

虽然已经和迪克约会过两次，然而他们的关系依然只是前进了一小步而已。在那次暧昧的轻吻后他们再没有过那样亲密的接触，杰森依然每天去咖啡厅喝咖啡，时常能碰到当班的迪克，他开始会对迪克的话点头作为回应。有时候他下班的时候会看到迪克在图书馆门口等着他，他们一起沿着街道走，然后拐到另一家咖啡厅。  
他们保持着每周一次的约会，有时是去吃饭，有时去酒吧，有时去看电影。但他们没再有一次像上回那么暧昧的举动，迪克没有爬到他的腿上，没有按住他的肩膀，没有亲吻他，尽管他的内心依然想碰触他，像上次那样和他在酒吧色彩斑斓的玻璃罐子里轻轻地吻他。然而当他抱有那种想法的时候，总会被理智浇一头现实的凉水。他想起自己长久不和别人接触因为他无法控制的情绪，他回避谈论个人生活是因为他难以启齿的精神问题和药物成瘾，他想从医生那里逃走是因为他在医生面前装作自己一切正常。  
若是太过靠近他会发现自己滥用药物的问题，更会被他不受控制的情绪伤害。尽管当他孤身一人的时候，那种情绪只会化为冷漠的悲伤。  
第二个月他依然表演给医生看。他希望有一个人会拉住他的手腕说：“陶德先生我知道你的问题，你现在不用再演戏了，我会把你治好，一切都会没事的。”然而这种事情并不会有，这种人也并不会有。  
医生并不是万能的。也不是所有的事情都会完美解决，如你所愿。  
一切似乎都没什么变化。  
迪克不和他一起去酒吧的星期五，他依然会在吃饱了蔬菜沙拉后喝下很多酒，看着台上的脱衣舞娘跳钢管舞，袒胸露乳的女孩们走向她们的客人，有人喜欢和她们聊天，有人喜欢抚摸她们的身体，有人喜欢把脸埋进饱满的乳房里——然而他的视线不会在哪一处停留太久，这也算是酒吧的规矩。然后他会喝得太多，在后门的小巷里吐得死去活来。这是他生活的一部分，已经成为一种习惯，在麻木的日常中总要找点事情来让自己感觉到他还活着，比如说一些痛苦，或者心跳加速的事情。醉酒也好，呕吐也好，用药过量也好，或者什么别的事情，能让他的情绪有些波动。  
迪克的存在也算其中之一。他想靠近，却害怕伤害到他，或者他会讨厌自己。或者这已经是他已经爱上迪克的表现，只不过他们是两个不同的世界里的人。他很友好，而杰森唯一能克制的就是不要用自己控制不住的问题去伤害他，而他也能预见这样他和迪克最终会没什么结果。  
他们开始约会两个月后，那些无法化解的情绪，焦虑，恐惧终于在他的身体里爆炸。他有时候躺在地板上，有时候躺在床上，身边散落着抗焦虑药的瓶子，有些药片掉在地上。他可能又瘦了一些，前一个月医生给他做完检查后说他的体脂所剩无几，上次来的时候还能有一百八十磅的体重全拜他曾经疯狂健身练出来的肌肉所赐。而现在他的肌肉也开始退化，医生警告他再这样下去他会面临很严重的健康问题，他需要休息，补充营养、脂肪、蛋白质。然而他现在依然只吃得下蔬菜。  
他大概有一周没见过迪克了，自上次回来后他就没出过门，他现在满脑子都是一团混沌的焦虑和恐惧，他的精神问题们挨个拜访他，二十四小时不眠不休。他丢开其他处方药，从橱柜上面拽下那个放抗焦虑药的袋子，倒出药片，开始往嘴里塞，灌下大量的凉水。接下来的日子里他可能会因为长久以来的精神创伤被折磨到一个人缩在这间公寓里，在一个安全的角落里一个人发呆。可能偶尔还会哭泣？就像他十五岁那年在那场“遭遇”中获救后第一眼看见孤儿院院长的时候一样。虽然他今年都二十几岁了，在他的梦里，当他走进那个仓库的时候，他依然是十五岁的样子，整个孤儿院里最瘦、最矮的那个杰森·陶德。  
医生说过他需要发泄自己的情绪，然而他没有那个渠道。有时候他甚至想搞一场爆炸然后乱开枪打光所有的子弹，爆炸，冲击波，巨响，火光，高温，映入他的瞳孔——越是惨痛，越会看到他害怕看到的东西，却越会感觉到神经的放松。有时候杰森觉得可能是七年前的那场爆炸炸坏了他的脑子，让他总是有一种愤怒的毁灭倾向，无论是对自身还是对他人。  
而他必须控制他身体里那条喷火的恶龙。这也正是他害怕迪克靠近他的原因。他觉得那个马戏团出来的小子的确像他说的一样善于飞翔，或许他已经飞越了那座高墙。

 

迪克大概有一周没有见到杰森了。  
自从上次约会后杰森又来过几次咖啡厅，之后他就没有出现，到现在已经有一周左右了。他去图书馆问了莫妮卡，她也不知道，杰森已经无故旷工一周了，整个图书馆没人知道他住在哪里，大家只知道他的手机号码，然而一直是关机状态。  
“我在想需不需要报警。”莫妮卡说。“我担心杰森出什么事了。”  
“不，暂时不需要，我去找。”迪克立刻说，他想起那天偶然看到的杰森的处方，他什么都吃不下只吃得下蔬菜，他去喝酒把自己喝到吐——他担心杰森会发生什么事，或许和他想的一样。“我二十四个小时里会给你打电话，莫妮卡，如果我找不到他的话你再报警。”  
他立刻从图书馆一路飞奔出来。从这里到杰森家步行要二十分钟的时间，他不敢耽搁，他记得杰森的橱柜里有大量的抗焦虑处方药，他会不会是焦虑发作？或者在家里出了事？他发现杰森的衣服比他的体型要大上许多，他以前的时候应该还没这么瘦。然而具体怎么样迪克并不知道，但杰森一定是出了事才会消失了一周，没有人知道他在哪里，没有人知道他怎么样。  
事实上从迪克的角度看，杰森是个很有帅气的男人，他还很年轻，沉默寡言，也不和任何人说话。他上班第一天见到杰森的时候首先注意到了他那双漂亮的绿色眼睛，之后才发现他身材高大，神情冷漠，但不像是个坏人。店老板说他是个常客，每个工作日都来，但从不理会别人，在店里坐大概十五分钟就走。而当迪克终于和他说上话的时候，他发现杰森总有些紧张，但他却表现出很放松的状态，好像他靠过去之后这个人才会说会笑，看起来很自然，这让他看上去更加迷人了。  
他很奇怪。但也很迷人。哪怕那些自然说笑大多都是杰森装出来的。  
迪克没敢多耽搁一秒，他一路飞奔到杰森家楼下，感谢从小到大他都有坚持不懈地锻炼身体，保持他可以随时回到马戏团表演空中飞人的状态，这二十分钟的路程他跑了十分钟左右就到了，接着他冲进楼道，咚咚咚地踩在楼梯上，来到杰森的门前用力敲门。  
“杰森！你在家吗？”咚咚咚。“杰森！开开门！”  
杰森这时候正吃了半盒蔬菜沙拉在床上睡着，梦里他一遍遍的回到十五岁那年，记忆的碎片混乱排序出现在他的梦里。他偷偷溜出孤儿院，他找到他的亲生母亲，他被一个疯疯癫癫的小丑抓走，他被关进黑暗的旧仓库，他在生母的面前被殴打得奄奄一息，他看着定时炸弹，他看着那东西爆炸，他看见火光听到巨响——  
不，的确有巨响。  
他睁开眼睛，床头的灯开着，让他安心了点。这个时候他不敢关灯，他无法面对黑暗，无论是被关在仓库里还是被废墟掩埋的经历，他还无法在一间黑暗的房间里安心休息。有人在拼命敲门，感觉门板都要被他砸下来了。有人在喊他的名字，他听了好几声，才猛然反应过来是迪克的声音。杰森在床上坐了很久没去管迪克，最终迪克停止了敲门，也不再喊叫他的名字了。迪克走了，他终于可以松一口气，不会被他看见自己这一周里又瘦了十磅——  
接着他的窗户被踢碎了，迪克像只猴子一样顺着防火梯和排水管道爬到他的窗户前，踢碎玻璃跳了进来——对啊，飞翔的格雷森嘛，爬他的窗户还不是轻轻松松的事情。  
“杰森！”迪克轻巧的落在地板上，窗户旁边的垃圾桶里堆满了装着抗焦虑药的红色瓶子，就是他上次看到的那种——他看起来很不好，他吃了多少？  
“……你是飞进来的吗？”杰森低头看着地上的碎玻璃，迪克冲过来一把抱住了他——妈的他可真瘦，抱着都硌得慌了。“你他妈的吓死我了，你这个混蛋！”他把脑袋埋进杰森的怀里拼命磨蹭。“杰森你这混蛋，我还以为你出事了！”  
——你怎么进来的，告诉我，为了什么原故？这花园的墙很高，又很难爬。  
“我能出什么事。”他回抱了迪克。本来只是想抱一抱他，却渐渐收紧了手臂，一点都不想放开。“我没事。”  
“你最好没事。”迪克的脸上红红的，缩在他的怀里看他。“我他妈跑了一路才过来，你又不开门，我顺着外墙爬进来的。”  
“我还以为你飞进来的——”  
“闭嘴，杰森。”迪克抬起头，搂住他的脖子。“你给我闭嘴。”  
这次是一个深吻。迪克吮吸他的嘴唇，引着他的舌头进入自己的口腔，扫过上腭，牙齿，就连唾液也那么香甜。如果这样他再不明白，那可真的是一块石头了。  
“我就是飞进来的。”他们气喘吁吁地分开后，迪克脱掉了他的外衣，重新抱住了他。“因为你，小翅膀，因为你我才飞了起来。”  
“不要给我起那个外号，迪基鸟。”杰森笑了起来，之前紧绷的神经放松了下来。迪克比他想象中执着的多，虽然出乎他的意料甚至是沿着他所期望的反方向走，却好像都是为了跨越他把所有人隔离开的高墙飞进来救他。“因为你是个傻鸟，你才会飞。”  
“你不许再失踪了！”迪克抓了把他的胸肌。“你看你瘦的，肌肉都要没了。”  
“……迪基鸟，我有些话想说。”杰森叹了口气。“我觉得我大概是——”  
迪克又吻了上来，他只好闭嘴，抱着他柔软温暖的身体倒进床里。  
“你就是个混蛋。”迪克这句话说得像是叹息。“但是就算是个混蛋我也要爱。”  
——我用了爱情的轻翼飞跃过你的高墙，因为土石的界限绝不能禁阻爱情，凡是爱情敢于尝试的，它都可以做到。


	5. Chapter 5

这天杰森睡得很好。迪克一直陪着他，虽然期间他打电话给修理工过来修窗户，但除了开门的时候他都坐在床边陪着他。自他的焦虑失控之后他有很久没有好好注意过，他的梦里普通醒着时一样疲惫，他看到了四五个小时的梦境，然而一睁眼却只过了二十分钟。  
“你这玻璃怎么碎成这样？”修理工一边修窗户一边问。  
“忘带钥匙了，窗户也锁着，只要敲破窗户进来了。”迪克说，他用身体挡住紧紧裹着被子、迷迷糊糊打盹的杰森，找了个借口应付修理工。“他刚加班回来，太累了就先睡了。”  
修理工心神领会地点点头，尽量放轻声音。更换坏掉的窗户大概花了接近三个小时，迪克付了钱，修理工收拾好东西，友好地表示让这个辛苦加班的年轻人好好睡吧，迪克挥了好多次手他才离开。  
“好了，窗户换好了，你饿了吗？”迪克问，而杰森好像睡熟了。不知道他有几天没有睡好，眉头都是皱着的。迪克看了他一会儿，脱掉衣服，也钻进被窝里。  
“我陪你睡一会儿吧。”他钻到杰森怀里。感觉到有熟悉的气味靠过来，杰森本能地抱紧了迪克，想把他藏在怀里一样。“晚些时候你得跟我去吃饭。”他摸了摸杰森比上个月还瘦了些的身体，搂住他的腰。“你可得多吃点，小翅膀。”

有时候杰森也会梦到别的事情。比如他刚进孤儿院那会儿，终于不用风餐露宿，能把自己好好洗干净，从那会儿他就开始变得有点洁癖。他会照料更小的孩子，帮厨娘做饭。那段时间很短暂，但也很美好。  
他在梦里帮厨娘刮土豆皮，洗胡萝卜，切洋葱，拿出冰箱里的牛肉，厨台上的咖喱……咖喱？  
杰森睁开眼睛，迪克正窝在他怀里用手指轻轻戳着他的胸口，小声念叨着：“土豆，胡萝卜，洋葱，牛肉，咖喱，咖喱，咖喱……”  
“你饿了吗？”他主动吻了吻迪克的额头，和他的接触比预料中要简单，这对杰森而言无疑是一种鼓励。迪克抬起头蹭了蹭他。杰森怕冷，所以他的身上现在也被捂得暖洋洋的。  
“今天可以吃咖喱吗？”他撅起嘴巴要杰森亲亲他，杰森看他撒娇脸一下就红了。“我现在特别饿。”  
“……我们不去印度餐馆可以吗？”杰森犹豫了下，餐馆的味道实在是太重了，他受不了。“如果你不介意的话我可以做给你吃。”  
“不介意！”迪克简直要蹦了起来。“我开始期待了！”  
杰森已经很久没有吃过咖喱这种气味浓重的东西了，冰箱里除了蔬菜沙拉就是蔬菜沙拉。现在他和迪克走在超市里挑选了需要的材料，心里想着他应该还不至于几个月就把怎么做饭忘了个干净，那炉子几个月没用了，希望还不至于出问题。  
他们挑选好了材料，看到冷柜里的生肉时杰森有点犹豫，迪克不动声色地带他转过一个货架，避开了那些肉类。  
“你会吃土豆咖喱吗？”迪克在排队等候结账的时候问到。  
“……我觉得我可以试试。”杰森看了看手里的购物篮。迪克从收银台前的货架抓了什么东西丢进去，他一看是口香糖和安全套。  
“……迪克？”他的眼睛直直的看着那盒安全套——安全套？买这个干嘛？“你这是……”  
“怎么了？”迪克还没反应过来他有什么好疑惑的。“早晚会用到的啊。”接着他明白了杰森的意思，噗嗤笑了出来。  
“对啊对啊，光顾着爬你的高墙跟你告白了忘记说了。”有人结账离开了，他们往前挪了几步。迪克伸手抱住杰森的脖颈，把他拉低一点。“你愿不愿意做我男朋友？”  
杰森有点受到了惊吓。  
“你从什么时候开始这么想的？”  
“我第一次见到你的时候。”他眨了眨眼睛，那个笑容太过漂亮，让杰森的大脑一片空白。“一开始我就说了，我是在泡你。我对你是一见钟情啊。”  
杰森的脸今天好像一直在变红和不变红之间转变。他喜欢迪克吗？他爱他吗？这个唯一走进了他心里的人总是很自然地出现在他的身边，在他深陷围城中的沼泽时飞跃那座高墙，打破那扇窗户，飞进来把他从精神崩溃的噩梦中叫醒。  
“你要是不想也不要紧，之前说了我们可以慢慢来——”  
杰森把购物篮扔到收银台上，捧住他的脸吻了上去。周围的人群安静下来，大概五秒钟后，他们纷纷用力鼓起了掌。  
“你可吃大亏了，漂亮男孩。”过了很久他才放开迪克，两人的嘴唇因为接吻而变得水润艳红。“你明明可以和很多漂亮姑娘在一起。”  
“亏吗？”迪克眯起了眼睛。“可是你是最帅的，无论是在我眼里还是心里。”  
“三十四快。”收银员是个有些胖的中年妇女，她笑得很灿烂，把他们买的东西装进购物袋，又递给他们一条巧克力。“送给你们的。”  
他们拎起购物袋，拿过巧克力，杰森脸色通红地拉着迪克奔出了超市。哥谭的深秋开始变得湿冷，天上总是有阴云，不知何时就会下雨。比如现在，杰森拉着迪克刚刚从超市大门里出来，就有冰冷的雨滴一点一点落了下来。  
“我们要赶快回去了，今天会下雨。”  
“迪克。”  
杰森停了下来。  
“怎么了？”迪克回过头看他，笑了笑。“小翅膀？”  
“谢谢你。”杰森咧开嘴笑了，他的脸还是很红。“迪基鸟。”  
“你这是还想亲我吗？”迪克冲他挤了挤眼睛。“我还真没想到你刚刚胆子这么大。”  
“我胆子大起来连我自己都怕。”杰森哼了一声。  
“我才不——”  
“迪克，”杰森又回到平时的那个样子，没什么表情，一脸的认真，虽然脸上还在泛红出卖了他。“这不是感谢，我是认真的。”他的动作有些紧张，又有些局促。“虽然我不是对你一见钟情，但一开始你的确很吸引我的注意力。”  
迪克换了个姿势，歪着头一脸好奇地看着他，等待他之后会说什么。  
“……我爱你，迪克。”他努力呼吸，结果叹了口气，低声说到。“真的，不是感谢，是真心话——”  
“我太高兴了！”迪克扑了过来，差点把他带倒。“我也爱你！小翅膀！”  
他落入怀中的一瞬间杰森紧紧地搂住他。迪克就像一只爱叫的青鸟，飞跃他的高墙，打破他的玻璃，还给他安静的生活带来了声音。他可能会终于走出精神创伤的迷宫，一切都会因他而改变。  
“你是我男朋友吗？”迪克笑嘻嘻地问他。  
“我当然是。”这是杰森这一周来说的最自信的一句话。“我们还有很长的时间可以谈情说爱不是吗？”  
“这时候你该主动吻我。”迪克凑上去吻了杰森。“不过这一次我要吻你。”

 

杰森打开天然气后小心翼翼地打开炉灶，十五岁的那场“遭遇”让他在日常生活中对于有可能爆炸的东西谨慎过头——说白了就是害怕。比如他到现在都无法克服“天然气管道可能会爆炸”的想法。迪克坐在沙发上看他切菜，用十分奇怪的、尽量远离炉灶的姿势开火，这才继续做料理。  
“你很害怕燃气炉？”  
“我怕它爆炸。”杰森把锅子烧热，在里面到了橄榄油。  
“现在的炉灶都很安全，不用担心啦。”  
杰森没说话。他当然知道现在的炉灶很安全，火苗子蹿到燃气管道引发爆炸是不可能的。然而这仍然改变不了他对那场爆炸的恐惧——哪怕是这样臆想出的爆炸。  
但他不能说。他不想让迪克知道这些，他一直想抛弃过去能够好好生活，现在他有这个机会。迪克总是不会太听他的话，却比任何人都在意他，他听到他说我爱你，他也知道自己爱迪克，这是一个对于所有人来说都十分好的开始。  
“只有素食哦？”炖煮咖喱的时候杰森扭头看迪克，“你确定要吃？”  
“要！”迪克的声音很欢乐。“我饿坏了，你在不给我吃东西我就要小翅膀喂我吃了！”  
“你不要乱给我起名字啊！”杰森有点慌乱——该死他的迪克有点可爱过头。“不是有巧克力吗？拿出来吃。”  
他听到翻找的声音，剥开糖纸的声音，掰开巧克力的声音，接着迪克拍了拍他的肩，在他回过头来的时候叼着一块巧克力吻了上来。巧克力在两人的嘴唇间融化，甜蜜的褐色糖浆流进口腔，沾在嘴角，甚至擦到脸上。迪克的双手插进他的头发，轻轻抚摸着发根和头皮，像是最温柔的调情。  
“味道不错。”杰森的目光只能集中在迪克的嘴唇上，看着他的舌头舔掉嘴唇上的巧克力，还凑过来舔了舔杰森的脸。“甜味能提振心情，亲爱的。”  
杰森突然觉得巧克力和咖喱的气味没那么讨厌了。这块巧克力太甜了，让他有些神志不清，不知如何是好。  
“……你真肉麻。”杰森嘟囔着，而迪克抱着他的肩膀笑了起来。他的脸红说明了他在害羞——他真的很迷人，帅气，还可爱。  
“我给莫妮卡打过电话了，接下来我会陪你住几天，你介意吗？”  
“你对莫妮卡说什么了？”  
“我说你食物中毒还过敏在家没人管，我把你救了出来现在在医院。”迪克一脸骄傲。“你不用担心，我会帮你搞定的。”  
“……为什么这个业务你这么熟练？”  
“这不重要，你需要我陪你几天吗？”  
——他当然需要，他太需要了。  
“那你只能和我一起睡了。”  
“你不是我男朋友吗？不能和我一起睡是怕怀孕吗？”  
杰森笑了，凑过去吻了他。  
“我当然是。”他说。“而且要是真怀孕也是你怀孕。”  
他今天似乎没有再感到焦虑。杰森知道，他的整个世界都需要迪克，他才应该是提出来请他留下的人。然而迪克总是能看穿他在想什么，把一切都准备得那么自然，让自己看起来才是被动的那个人。  
——他能做什么呢？  
杰森在认真思考。  
——给他做一辈子饭能拴住他吗？


	6. Chapter 6

这是杰森吃了几个月来的第一口正经食物。虽然只是只有茶杯那么多的，没有浇上咖喱的白米饭，而且他全程开着抽油烟机和窗户试图把房间里的咖喱味尽快散掉。  
“能告诉我你只吃蔬菜沙拉的原因吗？”迪克问到。“你好像很讨厌去餐厅，也很讨厌吃外面的食物。”  
“……我现在除了蔬菜什么都吃不下。”杰森打开了一盒蔬菜沙拉咀嚼着，看着迪克大口吃着全素咖喱。“我现在有进食障碍，吃其他的东西或者闻到很重的食物的味道就会吐。”  
“多久了？”  
迪克这个问题问得好。杰森想了很久，他有些不确定到底有多久了。“四个月？”他想了想。“或者五个月？”  
“我看你好像比以前瘦了很多，你的衣服穿在身上明显大两号。”  
“我以前可有二百多磅，迪基。”杰森往嘴里塞菜叶满足他想吃东西的欲望，虽然几片生菜下肚他就不怎么想吃了。“现在我大概连一百八十磅都没有。”  
迪克坐在桌子对面看着他，杰森突然觉得有点紧张，他不知道迪克在知道他的情况后会怎么样，他现在有点后悔太认真地回答迪克的问题了。  
“嗯……”迪克在思考。杰森知道他很聪明，虽然他说自己只是个在马戏团长大的空中飞人，不过他有着比普通人更敏锐的观察力，这让他又期待又害怕。“你要和我去散散步吗？”

迪克穿好衣服后，看着杰森一件一件穿上衣服，尽可能得把自己裹严实，那件驼色外套尽可能的被塞满，看起来衣服不会大的过分。  
“你很怕冷。”  
“是。”杰森围上围巾，现在他有安全感了。“冬天的时候我穿的像狗熊。”  
“你像个春天的狗熊，你看你那么瘦。”  
迪克十分自然地抓住杰森的手，他们在街道上慢慢走着。之前下过一阵小雨，地面是湿的，黄色的行道树叶子铺在地上，街灯的灯光清冷又安静。  
“你现在还紧张吗？”迪克问。“我感觉你不是很放松，你不用勉强自己。”  
“……你知道吗，你有时候敏锐的可怕。”  
“那是我独有的小魔法。”迪克眨了眨眼，轻轻握紧了杰森的手。“你不介意的话可以跟我讲任何事，我会陪你聊天。”  
“我不确定。”杰森低着头看他。这家伙一点都不见外，很快就进入了男朋友的角色，这有些拯救了他的不适应。“我知道有些东西不能说。”  
迪克知道他是什么意思，点点头不再追问。而杰森则开始因为拒绝了迪克的好意而有些自责，一方面他希望迪克可以了解他的实际情况帮助他，一方面又不希望他靠近，他不希望被打上什么标签让迪克拿他当女朋友那样照顾。虽然状况不怎么样，实际上他是个很有责任心的人。  
或许就是因为他总是陷入这样的状况才选择把所有的帮助都推开，一个人面对一切，解决一切。虽然有时候的确解决不了，比如说用药过量的——  
“杰森。”迪克不再笑了，换上了一副认真的表情。“我不会责怪你也不会生气或者不满——你现在在吃药吗？很多很多药？”  
杰森的脸色变得很难看——迪克应该是看到了他的垃圾桶，这一个星期的空药瓶他都丢在里面。在精神崩溃面前这些抗焦虑药只能让他暂时好些而已，但是不吃那么多药去压制那些发了疯的愤怒悲伤或者幻觉，他可能会死。  
“……我有很重的药物成瘾。”他最终坦白，并且放开了手。如果迪克现在选择离开，他还能放开，不必犹豫满足自己还是不伤害对方。“我得向你坦白，迪克，我有很严重的精神疾病。不吃那么多药我撑不过这一周。”  
他在医院见过很多人因为无法控制的精神疾病最终被家人放弃。他有些庆幸自己不是精神分裂或者别的什么病，他只是精神创伤，PTSD，抑郁症，焦虑症，强迫症，现在又多了个进食障碍。他还可以控制自己不去伤害别人，只要空间和距离得当，那么他就是个安全的人。  
“……我在精神崩溃，迪克。”他往后退了一步，和迪克拉开距离。“他们在这一周发作，我控制不了，你进来的时候只是我难得清醒些的时候。”  
杰森很清楚这些。他爱迪克，所以他对于这看似很幸福的时刻更加警觉。他十六岁的时候因为这些精神问题和幻觉，在一次崩溃时把两个一直对他不错的义工打进了医院，他不想再犯同样的错误。虽然迪克不一样，不是他狠狠心就能放开的，他话很多，早已在他心里筑了巢。  
“……你这样像是打算要和我分手一样。”迪克皱起了眉头。“我们下午才刚开始，你现在就后悔了吗？”  
“的确有那个意思。”杰森不否认。“但也不全是。”  
“你这样让我觉得你很像我前女友。”迪克和他之间大概有一米的距离，杰森觉得很远，他们明明刚刚还那么亲密。“芭芭拉·戈登，我们在一起了很久，但她瘫痪了，只能坐轮椅。这些年我每一次向她求婚他都在拒绝，最后我们连是不是再恋爱也不知道。”他看得出迪克的嘴唇在发抖，不知道是因为冷，还是因为情绪激动。“无论我说多少次我不在乎她是不是瘫痪，我想和她在一起，说了十年。但是现在我们彻底结束了。  
“你和她一样，杰森，不想成为我的累赘，不想因为自己伤害我给我添麻烦。这十年我说过无数次我不在乎但是她就是不肯承认。而你甚至只是有个念头就想把我推开，杰森，我知道你状态不对劲，我看得出来，但是我不在乎，你要是住在高处我愿意飞上去，无论多高。”他越说越激动，往前迈了一步，拽住了杰森的围巾。“我爱你，杰森，我可以为你做任何事！你们总是觉得你做了什么会伤害我，可是为什么你们都不愿意承认这样做才是真的在伤害我？！”  
“……这不是瘫痪，迪克。”杰森的声线有点颤抖，他妈的他已经快感动死了，可是他不能——噢，好吧，他觉得他不能就这么放心。“我曾经伤害过关心我的人，他们进了医院。我不想伤害你。”  
他真的害怕，他可是很会打架的，十五岁的“遭遇”之后还学过一段时间武术，不然他也不会把两个成年护工打进医院。  
“哥谭市还没几个人能打赢我的。”迪克风淡云轻地说。“相信我，杰森，你不会伤害到我。我求求你直接告诉我你内心最期望的最自私的想法就好。”  
杰森眨了眨眼睛，他的大脑开始处理这些信息的结果。迪克熟悉他的小动作，他知道杰森现在正在考虑应该怎么做。于是他放开了杰森的围巾，退回原处，又向后退了一步。  
现在他们之间的距离有两米远了。  
迪克一直很乐观，到这不意味着他不会担心杰森的思考结果。第一次见到杰森的时候他刚刚从与芭芭拉的分别中走出来不久，他换了份工作转换心情，准备开始全新的生活。上班第一天他就遇见了杰森，他一脸冷漠地进来，点单的时候看着他愣了一下，那时候他的眼睛睁大了些，他清楚地看到了那个高大帅气的男人有双漂亮的绿眼睛。  
就是那一秒而已。  
“……我当然想和你在一起。”他垂头丧气地回答。他被打败了，迪克的固执，哪怕他说了这是刀山他都要爬上来——他被迪克打败了，他甚至感动地有点想哭。  
而迪克则舒了一口气。他和芭芭拉已经经历了又爱又痛的十年，最终他们分别，他不想再遇到一个无论如何都不愿接纳他的人。尤其是他别无选择，他对杰森一见钟情，从一开始他就没有是不是要喜欢个这个人的选项。  
“我还以为你要说你不爱我了——”  
“不！”杰森立刻反驳到。“你怎么能——不！我当然——”他有些慌乱，生怕迪克误会什么，最后他吼了出来：“我他妈的爱死你了格雷森！”接着他的脸就红得像个番茄。  
“你刚刚可真是把我的心都伤碎了。”迪克假装心绞痛捂住胸口。“它现在疼得要命，需要爱的抱抱才能治好。”  
杰森迈出一步，两步，伸手把迪克拉进怀里，用力抱住，哪怕他开始说“我快喘不上气了放开我”他都没放手。  
“对不起。”他说。“我不会再放开你了，你想抱多久都可以。”

他们手拉手回去了。  
迪克试图在杰森洗澡的时候闯进浴室，不过杰森锁了门，没让他得逞，他就坐在门口嘟嘟囔囔地说想看看小翅膀的身体什么的。直到杰森擦干身体，穿上内裤，打开门，拉着他好一顿亲，迪克这才满意地摸着他的肌肉说果然小翅膀最好了——行吧，这个蠢爆了的外号他大概是要顶一辈子了。  
“我告诉你我今天受的伤一时半会儿可好不了。”临睡前杰森打开了床头灯，迪克从背后抱了上来。他可真是个抱抱狂魔，总喜欢抱着他。“不但有新伤，旧伤也裂开啦。”  
“那我要做些什么？”杰森翻了个身，把迪克抱进怀里，这样他还能老实点，至少不会抱着他的后背到处乱摸。“给你贴几个创可贴？”  
“我还以为你要说用爱修补呢。”  
“睡吧，浪漫的罗密欧。”杰森拍了拍他的后背。  
他们只穿了内裤，肌肤贴着肌肤躺在被窝里。迪克能感受到杰森略低于普通人的体温，于是他靠得更紧了些。  
“杰森。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。你好不好我都爱你，谁让我对你是一见钟情。”迪克叹了口气，把头埋进杰森的颈间。“所以对我好一点，让我可以爱你。”  
“……你知道吗，我要是个姑娘，现在我就拉你去结婚了。”  
“你是男人也可以啊。”迪克抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“睡觉吧，我又不是姑娘。”杰森把迪克按回去，他扑腾了几下，乖乖躺回去了。“晚安，蠢迪基。”  
“嘿！”  
“我爱你，笨蛋。”杰森的手掌顺着脊线抚摸着，停在了他的后腰上。“你像只鸟一样蠢，我现在不爱你都不行。”  
——来不及了。  
杰森心想。  
——虽然只是过了几个小时，但是如果现在迪克要走的话他会死，多少药物都压抑不住，他真的会死。  
这个世界上怎么会有这么蠢的人爱上他。


	7. Chapter 7

这晚杰森没有吃安定，虽然失眠没怎么犯，但是他还是有一点睡不着，而且梦也变多了，意料之中，毕竟他就是因为睡不着还多梦去开安定的。不过今晚的状况他还能接受，至少这次他在梦里清楚地知道自己在做梦，虽然难受但不至于加重他的心理创伤。  
然而即便如此杰森依然控制不了梦的走向和他梦里的行为，当他身体开始轻微地抽搐、拼命想要喊叫出来的时候，他是知道的。他必须叫喊出来试图打破这个噩梦，这应该是他一次斗争的胜利，和无穷无尽的噩梦。  
就在他哼哼了两声，准备拼命喊叫出来试图将噩梦撕开一个口子的时候，旁边搭过来一条手臂，把他拉进怀里紧紧抱住。杰森的大脑有几秒钟没什么反应，迪克还在睡着，他感觉到杰森在乱动，下意识地把他抱进怀里安抚，驱散将他刚刚的噩梦。他停了下来，这个梦结束了，他可以继续睡了。  
不管怎么样，他们平安地睡到了早上。杰森觉得昨天他的状况不错，迪克并不知道昨晚他守护了一个六英尺高大个子的梦境，他打着呵欠靠在杰森身上，长睫毛呼扇几下拒绝睁开，杰森凑过去亲了亲他的额头。  
“早安吻？”迪克靠着他笑，但没有睁开眼睛。  
“你觉得是那就是。”  
迪克睁开眼睛，扑到他身上咬了他的嘴唇一口。  
“下次亲这里。”他说。“能把我快速叫醒。”  
“你是睡美人吗？”  
“你觉得是那就是。”  
杰森听了这话翻身把迪克压在床上，俯下身把他吻了个七荤八素，然后留下头发乱糟糟的迪克，下床做早餐去。  
“你做饭真好吃。”在吃过杰森做的早餐松饼后迪克说到，这时候杰森正拿出他上午的药吃下。“我都想搬过来和你一起住了。”  
“也不是不可以。”  
“我觉得你可能需要一个逐步进展的过程，不然你可能很快就会厌倦了，所以这周之后我还是要回我那里。”迪克从后面挂到杰森身上，用脸颊磨蹭他的后背。“不着急，杰森。一切以你为重。”  
迪克的确很懂他。如果迪克想搬来和他同居他是一点意见都没有，但是同样的，进展太过于快速他会更快的失去热情。  
“我们先从约会开始，约会永远不嫌多。”  
“你想去哪儿？”  
“今天星期五，去每个星期五你都会去的酒吧？”  
杰森嗤笑：“你真的不是去批评那些脱衣舞娘的钢管舞跳得不好的？”  
“你想看的话我跳给你看啊。脱衣舞，钢管舞，你选一个？”迪克大声笑了起来，杰森的脸再一次变得通红，用力擦洗着水槽力的盘子。“你太可爱了，小翅膀。”迪克强行把他的脸扭过来，一下一下轻啄他的嘴唇。“又可爱，又迷人。”  
“要是昨天我一定会以为你在笑话我。”  
“你知道并不是。”迪克笑着说。“你比你想象中要好得多。”  
今天除了沙拉，杰森在早餐时吃了半个水煮蛋。往常他不吃午餐，今天被迪克按着吃了一份沙拉，晚餐的时候吃了一片吐司面包。  
现在他们在旧城区酒吧。  
那个总喜欢和妓女聊天的人也在，袒胸露乳的年轻姑娘趴在他肩上和他小声说话；隔壁座位坐着那个喜欢抚摸女孩乳房安静地看台上的表演；稍微远一点的座位上有个瘦子正把脸埋进一个女孩饱满的胸部。没有人大声说话，没有人抽烟或者大麻。  
杰森去点了两杯酒，迪克观察着周围，他不知道杰森如何看待这个地方，他和那些姑娘们亲热过吗？他和这些人认识多少呢？  
“除了舞台，别总是盯着一个地方看，这里没有人喜欢别人注意到自己。”杰森把加冰的威士忌放到他面前，坐了下来。“这里的规矩。主持大局的那位老绅士虽然定的规矩奇怪，但是有效，大家都喜欢。”  
迪克点点头，拿起杯子喝了一口。杰森看着舞台发了会儿呆，直到迪克拽了拽他，然后在他的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“约会的时候走神可不好。”他说，呼吸带着威士忌的味道，扑在他脸上。“而且你还看着别的女孩儿。”  
“酸溜溜的。”杰森回过头，迪克轻轻把自己的手按在他的手背上。“我只是不知道自己在想什么，没在看她。”  
“你可是看着他愣神了好几分钟。”迪克慢慢爬到座位上，杰森的手摸上他的腰背，他按住他的大腿，慢慢爬过去，他们再一次在这个色彩斑斓的玻璃罐子里挨得那么近。  
“我觉得暧昧这个词现在不太适合我们了。”迪克抚摸着杰森的脸颊，说话时他们的嘴唇碰触，他轻吻着他。“我们现在不需要那样。”  
“你希望我对你做什么？”  
迪克笑了。  
“你想做什么那就做。”  
他把迪克的双腿拉过来，扶住他的后背，让他坐在自己怀里，扳过下巴吻上去，唇舌搅动发出啧啧的水声。他的双手伸到迪克的衣服里，抚摸着前胸、腹部、脊背、腰身，揉捏着他的屁股。怀里的人轻微地扭动了下身体，发出几声微弱的呻吟。  
“昨天都睡到一起了没见你对我这么有兴趣。”迪克抱着他的脖子咯咯笑起来，亲吻着他的耳朵。“还是说昨天露的太多？”  
“这不一样。”他把迪克的衣领拽开，在脖子上吮吸着。“你现在口味不同。”  
迪克轻声呻吟着，杰森尝试把握着一个度，他冒出过这个想法但是他还不想和迪克做爱，他的理智正在制止他，于是最后他只是把迪克撩拨到脸红心跳就放开了他。整个晚上他们都这样过于靠近地亲吻抚摸彼此，迪克的手甚至已经很不老实的摸到他的胯下，轻轻按压着他了，然而他们最终什么都没有做。  
还不到时候。  
“你要庆幸你的大衣够长。”今天杰森没有喝多，他们手拉手从正门出来，走路回家。“你之前硬得厉害。”  
“彼此彼此，迪基。”杰森瞥了一眼迪克那奇怪的穿衣风格，说实话他已经有点习惯了，看多了反而有一种奇怪的可爱。“你的大衣也够长的。”  
“……杰森。”  
“嗯。”  
“你想和我做爱吗？”  
迪克用蓝眼睛看着他，杰森不知道他是在期待还是只是想听他的答复，或者这是一个考验。  
“我还没准备好。”他把头回过去，看着街道远处的街灯。“我们在一起还不到三十六个小时。”  
“你了可真是个保守的好孩子。”迪克笑了。“我不勉强你，我以为你之前是想和我做爱，只是不好意思。”  
“我想。”他说，迪克反而愣住了。“我要是不想不会对你又亲又摸，我爱惨你了，只是现在还不到时候。”他看了一眼迪克，很愉快的发现这次是他脸红了。“等我准备好了我会向你提出请求的。”  
“你这话说得好像我到时候一定会同意一样。”  
“那也得你同意才行，蠢鸟。”说着他抓了一把迪克的屁股，他短促地叫了一声。“这触感太棒了，爱不释手。”

 

第二天迪克揣着一个空药瓶去了汤普金森医院。  
“抗焦虑药，你说他吃了多少？”莱斯利医生在他的办公桌前坐下。“一周多少瓶？”  
“十二瓶，一周左右。”迪克说。“他的垃圾桶里全是这东西，他承认他有严重的药物成瘾。”  
“对于正常的焦虑症患者来说，这一瓶是半个月的药量。”莱斯利医生看着手里的瓶子。“他必须入院治疗，吃下这么多药我不确定他的身体状况现在怎么样。”  
“他现在瘦的像春天刚爬出来的狗熊。”迪克思索着。“他有很明显的营养不良和进食障碍。”  
“睡眠方面呢？”  
“具体不清楚，不过好不到哪儿去，他睡不安稳，他平时有吃安定。”迪克说。“他平时很紧张，而且会通过表演把自己伪装成正常人。”  
“你说他有各种精神疾病甚至还有过暴力行为，他继续这样大量吃药下会加重他本来的问题。”莱斯利医生把空药瓶还给迪克。“我建议你带他去看精神科医生，做一下检查，调整一下处方和治疗手段。说实话我个人还是建议让他住院比较好。”  
“不，我来就可以。”迪克坚持。“他需要有人陪伴，如果去医院的话会更糟。”  
“那么我给你推荐一个心理治疗师。”莱斯利医生在一张便签纸上写了一个地址。“我会给她打电话，你到时候带他去看——不用担心，她是个很好的心理医生，他给布鲁斯·韦恩做过心理疏导。”  
“……说实话莱斯利医生，我还付不起那个等级的诊金。”迪克捂住额头，“我也就能厚着脸皮来问问您。”  
“这不是我提出来的。”莱斯利医生笑了。“你的小粉丝好像知道你的一切事情。”  
“提姆？”迪克抬起头。“他知道什么？所有的事？”  
“你打电话问问他就知道了，他告诉我你需要找一个好的心理医生。当然，他说这话就是要最好的意思。”  
迪克一听捂着嘴笑了起来。  
“我以前就说嘛，提米就是个小棉袄。”

 

“你是不是以为顺着消防梯和排水管爬到墙上再踹碎玻璃窗这件事没人知道？”提姆在电话那头说，他正夹着电话整理下节课要用的课本。“哥谭还有几个人有这么好的身手，飞翔的格雷森？”  
“我就当你是在夸我了鸟宝宝。”  
“哎，谁让我对你爱得深沉。”提姆用夸张的语气说，然后哼唧了一声。“我当了你的粉丝十几年，你知道偶像恋爱了小粉丝的心有多痛吗？啊没有空中飞人看我不能呼吸了。”  
“好啦，下周我去马戏团，让哈利给我加一场，我有几个新动作还想试一试呢。”  
“我可以包场吗？”  
“不可以，小总裁。”迪克的声音听上去很快乐。“不过你可以带上你弟弟。”  
“你信不信达米安会把你的马戏团帐篷都拆了。”提姆的语气变得很厌恶，“他简直是个小恶魔。”  
“那毕竟是你爸亲生的儿子，认了吧提米。”  
“他连布鲁斯都不怕。”提姆哼哼唧唧的，他和达米安从一开始就合不来，这个小恶魔天天找他麻烦。“你要不要来庄园，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德都挺喜欢你的，从上次见了你以后他们就时不时问我你的情况，我有点怀疑他们是不是想收养你。”  
“收养就算了。”迪克说，“不如一起来马戏团吧！你带上布鲁斯阿尔弗雷德还有达米安！”  
“你带上杰森。”  
“你连他名字都知道了？！”  
“简单，你可别忘了我当了你多少年的粉丝了，偶像，要小心粉丝们哦，他们什么都知道。”提姆拉开一张椅子坐下来，把书包放在桌上。“而且我从改姓韦恩前就认识你了，这么多年你的心思依然就像玻璃一样，一看就懂。”  
“……其实你没必要做这么多。”迪克沉默了会儿。“我知道请一个收费高昂的心理医生对于韦恩家来说这没什么，但是对于我来说这的确是一件大事。”  
“别拒绝朋友的好意，迪克，这不是施舍，也不是恩赐，是一个朋友想尽力帮助另一个朋友，尤其是我知道你现在肯定爱他爱的死去活来。”提姆说。“而且这是布鲁斯提出来的，我在和他说过你们的事情后他提出的。或许他是觉得杰森和他曾经的——有些像，才会选择帮助他。”  
“你们查到了他以前的事？”  
“嗯哼，如果下周你愿意和我出来吃个饭庆祝一下考试周结束的话。”提姆用手指敲着桌面，心情有些愉悦。“你听了之后会明白布鲁斯的心情的。”


	8. Chapter 8

迪克花了一个晚上时间劝说杰森去找心理医生聊聊天，而杰森虽然答应了却担心要支付心理医生的费用问题。迪克重复了很多次这是他的一个朋友提供的帮助，杰森每一次都在想这到底是多大一个人情。  
“你可真是我亲哥。”电话那头的提姆听了迪克的抱怨后哈哈大笑起来。“要不你就这么说。”  
“别闹，提米。”  
“我认真的，你在韦恩家特别受欢迎，要不是你已经快三十岁了布鲁斯一定会收养你的。”  
“提米。”迪克拖长了声音。  
“你怎么看待我们的关系，迪克？”提姆终于笑够了。“我们认识这么久，你是拿我当当年的小粉丝还是一个朋友？”  
“你可真是一个贴心的小弟弟。”迪克叹气。  
“好了，大哥，你什么时候能把女朋友带给我们看看？我之前告诉康纳，他简直迫不及待了要见见你们了，他说你这消息简直是考试周后的一股救人性命的清流——”  
迪克在电话那头笑得直不起腰：“六英尺高的，女朋友，提姆你还真敢跟康纳那么说，哈哈哈！”  
“哦，这么说的确不合适，毕竟你连六英尺都没有。”提姆翻出一根蛋白棒拆开塞进嘴里。“那下周见吧蕾切尔姐姐，记得把你男朋友带来，这已经是康纳活到考试结束的唯一动力了。”  
“提米！”  
提姆哈哈笑着把电话挂了。  
迪克最终还是把杰森拉去了心理医生那里，把杰森塞了进去。  
“你好，杰森。”  
医生的声音很轻柔，很好听，让进门后有点想逃跑的杰森放下了逃跑的心思，慢慢挪到一张舒服的扶手椅上坐了下来。  
“不要紧张，杰森，”她看上去有四十岁左右，眼角已经有细纹了，戴着一副眼镜，眼角有一颗痣，一头黑色的乱发，给人的感觉很温柔，也很美丽。  
“我大概了解过你现在的状况了，杰森，现在你愿意和我谈谈吗？”心理医生给他倒了一杯红茶，整个屋子里的气氛十分柔和，令人安心。  
“谈点什么？”  
“你想说的任何事。比如你变成这样的原因？从头开始。或者你从小无法忘怀的事情，或者你这一生的故事。”  
这对杰森来说比较困难。他从未忘记过这些事，但他也从来不敢去想这些事。他身边一个人也没有，想太多除了会给他造成负面影响外什么作用也没有。  
“……我从记事起，他们就从来没有不吵架的时候。”他在自己的记忆里到处最早的那块，擦掉上面的灰尘，一点点看起来。“他们虽然都在忙各自的事情，忙着吵架，经常忽略我，但有时候也会对着我又打又骂说你不过就是个捡回来的小畜生。”他顿了顿，医生的眼睛里看不出什么，他不明白她在想什么。“不过我爱他们，虽然他们不算多好的人，我爸简直就是个混蛋。  
“后来他们都死了。我爸进了监狱死在里面，我开始保护妈和房子。她卖掉了房子吸毒，我们在街头过了一阵子，我保护她，但她还是死了，我回来的时候发现她死于吸毒过量。”他往后缩了缩，试图在椅子里做得更稳点。“我就开始在街上偷东西，被打也是常事，过了一段时间我偷轮胎打算拿去卖的时候被抓到了，然后被送到了孤儿院。那时候我十二岁。  
“我在孤儿院过得很好，那是我最快乐的日子。”说到这里的时候他的眼睛甚至发起了光。“十五岁的时候……我的生母出现了。她的条件很糟，孤儿院拒绝在我成年前和她一起生活。我从未见过她，那天我决定偷偷出门和她见面，那个时候我开心坏了，我居然还能见到我的亲生母亲。  
“然后……我被抓了。一个有精神病的小丑抓了我们，把我们关在一个仓库里。他当着我母亲的面用撬棍殴打我，差点把我打死，然后他留下了一个炸弹。”杰森深吸一口气，拿起旁边的红茶一口气喝掉，心理医生又给他倒了一杯。“谢谢……然后炸弹炸了，我的母亲死了，我差点也死了，但是两块废墟在我身上架了一个空隙我才没死。那段时间我什么也看不见，只能在那里数数。后来不知道什么时候我才被挖出来，救援队后来说我在里面躺了十二个小时。  
“从那开始，一切都变了。变得越来越糟糕，我甚至控制不了。”  
迪克去楼下的咖啡厅坐了大概两个小时，算算时间差不多了，外带了一杯焦糖玛奇朵回到心理医生的办公室外，等杰森从里面出来。他等了大概十分钟，杰森出来了，看到他的第一件事就是过去抱住了他。  
“怎么了？”他拍了拍杰森的后背。“你和她谈的怎么样？”  
“有点想你而已。”杰森的手臂又紧了紧，他的心跳得很快，回忆那些从来都不去想的记忆让他有些不好受。他没有家人，他失去了父母，尽管他们的亲子关系很糟。自从他开始出现幻觉，会打伤人之后，孤儿院的孩子们渐渐离他而去，他也选择远离所有人。然而他需要有人陪着他，还好迪克在陪着他。  
“我们找个地方，我需要和你呆一会儿。”  
“去约会？”迪克把咖啡塞到他手里。“我们去附近的公园走一走怎么样。”  
“你的约会可真简单。”  
“嗯哼，我很容易满足的。”  
有时候杰森会觉得迪克很不可思议。他会去公园一个人思考几个小时的人生和世界来治愈自己，他以为满足自己的条件已经很低了，没想到迪克似乎也是一样。他们坐在社区公园的长椅上，孩子们在公园的沙坑和攀爬架上玩，有几个父母在草坪上铺了野餐布。这是最平凡最普通的生活，然而杰森总觉得这一切距离他过于遥远。  
“你有没有尝试过使用社交网络？”迪克问。“和别人分享你的生活。”  
“那简直是电子海洛因。”杰森喝着手里的咖啡，他的另一只手和迪克的手握着，放在两人中间。“不怎么好，人们总会下意识的在那种不会面对面的地方寻求更多的存在感和别人的关注，会把生活中每一点的小细节都放大。很多人都不知道自己做了什么，使用了什么暴力，这还会影响他们身边的人。”  
“你真懂啊。”迪克有点惊讶。“看来你是社交达人。”  
“用过，一个月之后我就注销了。”杰森轻笑了一声。“我在孤儿院见过使用社交网络的孩子，有些慈善家捐给我们手机，很多十五六岁的孩子开始通过那些东西接触世界，而不是自己用眼睛去看。”他用拇指抚摸着咖啡杯的杯套，低着头看上面的LOGO。“我也尝试过，后来就像我说的那样。所以我注销了账号，卸载了所有的社交软件。至少那样不会有任何不认识的人对我指手画脚，因为我说了句不喜欢电影女主角就跑来和我吵架，或者嘲笑捐给孤儿院的二手衣物又土又难看，或者说我们是没人要的孩子之类的。”杰森说。“虽然我不怎么在乎这个，但是孤儿院的很多孩子都很在乎，每天都有被手机气哭的孩子，明明那只是个手机，网络那边的人连打你一下都做不到，却能百般诋毁他们。”  
“你有时候过得像个五十岁的老男人，杰森。”迪克靠在他身上笑起来。“但是我同意，你是对的。到了我这年纪也差不多对这些事情厌倦了。”  
“对不起，你有多大，小年轻格雷森？”  
“我已经二十九了。”迪克歪着头枕在他的肩上，闭着眼睛说。“明年三月我就三十岁了。”  
杰森沉默了会儿。他没想到迪克比他大那么多，他一直以为他们年纪差不多大。  
“吓到你了？”迪克抬起头看着他。“我已经是个老男人了。”  
“吓死我了。”他面无表情地说。“老个屁，你爬墙的技术明明好得很。”  
“我就当你这是在说我爱你了。”  
杰森哼了一声，扳过他的下巴吻了一下。迪克能尝到他口中焦糖的甜味，这个吻过于甜腻了，但是他喜欢，尤其是在寒冷的深秋。  
“换成别的年轻人都会想拍下刚刚那个吻的照片然后发到推特上的。”  
“我又不是别的年轻人。”杰森咬了咬他的耳朵。“我也不想让别人看见你。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你他妈长得太好看了，我不想让别人把你抢跑了。”  
然后迪克在杰森一本正经的皱着眉头的注视中笑到岔气。

 

新的一天。  
杰森从睡梦中醒来，他这次梦到了迪克。他像个大学生一样穿着白色T恤和牛仔裤，坐在某个大学的草地上，和自己坐在一起，和他有说有笑——虽然他不记得他们在聊什么了——，但他们很开心。他们在学校里散步，坐在草地上聊天，好像他们真的是一对学生情侣一样，  
好吧，他知道是假的。不过这次的梦境的确真实，在梦里他没有像往常那样感觉到这就是梦，醒来后他才知道。他没有去那所大学，迪克也没有穿着白色T恤和牛仔裤，他现在正光着身子躺在他的怀里睡得正熟。  
这很神奇。他在经历了一星期的精神崩溃后，迪克闯了进来，他的症状似乎一下子就好了。除了每天处方上的剂量，他不再需要大量吃抗焦虑药物才能压制住他不稳定的情绪了。幻觉也消失了，他发呆的次数也少了，虽然他还是有些嗜睡，不过他清楚那是抗抑郁药物的副作用。这只是短短的几天时间。  
现在想想这几天简直就像梦一样，想到如此杰森就不禁会想这样的现实还可以持续多久，他还可以放松多久。  
一周之后他会怎样。他对药物的重度依赖令他无法在短时间内戒掉那些药，不然长时间处于戒断状态的他只要一个月不工作就没有钱维持生活。无论怎么看，这都只是一个短暂的休息，除了给他的神经放松一些，并不能改变任何事，最终他还是无法得救。  
那他对迪克到底是因为他对陪伴和爱的渴求，还是贪图他对自己的爱和关心，又或者只是因为他爱迪克呢？  
杰森轻轻抚摸着迪克的头发。这个家伙又漂亮又温柔，身手好得不行，性格也好，谁都喜欢他，为何会对他一见钟情，真的是很奇怪的一件事情。  
他不知道到底是他幸运，还是迪克不幸。  
“起来了，睡美人。”他从额头开始轻轻亲吻着迪克，一路向下，最后落在他的嘴唇上。“虽然你要赖床的话也不是不可以。”  
他知道最后的期限在哪里，他知道。  
所以眼下，就让他享受现在的时光。哪怕只有几天，哪怕他会更害怕之后到来的一切，继续面对更多人，更多的工作，同事们的议论。无论他怎么做，他都不是一个隐形人。  
除了迪克，他不想要任何人的注意力。他已经没什么喷可在乎，可去吸引注意力的了。哪怕是不怎么样的父亲母亲们，都不再有了。  
不过至少，他没有去憎恨他们。他们在他的心中永远都是被他爱着的。这大概是他于以不同方式死去的父母唯一的庆幸。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 满嘴莎士比亚的浪漫桶出没注意  
> 迪克其实有他的计划和想法  
> 杰森就浪漫这么一回就不要期待下次了【应该】  
> 其实他们差点在图书馆搞起来  
> 【被自己塞了一把狗粮】

几天后迪克再次陪他去看了心理医生。他努力带上那副正常的面具，但是那医生并不相信——到底是她厉害，还是她提前知道了他会表演。杰森并不知道，但他有了一种自己真正可以被拯救的感觉。  
咨询结束后医生给他开了药方，并且告诉他暂时不要喝酒。杰森轻声说了句谢谢，打开门，发现迪克靠着墙，正在等他。  
“你出来啦。”迪克发现他出来，捧着手里的咖啡给他。“给你，放松一下，我们去走走吧。”  
杰森知道迪克是想帮他，即使他无法自己打破那副面具，然而迪克一直在帮他，任何方面都在帮他。  
他们去了药房，开了药方上的处方药，其中包括减轻戒断反应的药物。迪克仔细看了药方和医生的记录，把它们放进一个文件袋里收好。  
“杰森。”他们走出药房后，迪克停了下来。“医生的记录上说你需要休养。”  
“……你知道的，迪克，我没有办法停下来。”他和迪克的距离又有两米远了。“我休养的的话，就交不了房屋，水电费，不能买食物，不能买药，不能看医生，不能去喝酒。”他吸了一口气，湿冷的空气进入他的肺里，让他冷静了些。“也不能再去喝咖啡，不能再见到你。”  
“……如果你什么时候考虑好了，就告诉我。”对于他所担心的，迪克什么都没说。“会有办法的，杰森。我只希望你能好起来，能看到彩色的生活。”  
他们没有去公园，杰森站在原地看着迪克，他转过身一步一步离开，最后消失在街道那头。  
——这才是现实。  
他手里的咖啡已经凉了，他喝了一大口，但依然甜蜜好喝。  
——就像他一样。

 

杰森回去工作了。他有点意外办公室的阿姨们一直在询问他的健康问题。他不知道迪克和莫妮卡说了什么，不过至少让他担心甚至害怕的责备并没有发生。  
他现在觉得很安心。  
今天他也在整理书籍，心情好了许多。就在他整理他最喜欢的英国文学的书架时，一个人影出现在他身后。  
“稍等一下，我整理完了你再拿——”  
“……嗨，杰森。”  
他愣了一下，回过头去，迪克的鼻子冻得红红的，穿着用颜值强行撑起来的奇怪搭配的外衣，站在他身后。  
“……怎么了？”话一说出口他想打自己一巴掌——他不应该这么说，他应该问他是不是对他失望或者生气，而不是一句怎么了。  
“没什么……我就是想来看看你。”迪克笑了起来，很明显，有点勉强。“我想看看你怎么样。你这周有去看医生吗？记着别再吃那么多药，也别喝酒，还有……你换了一家咖啡厅。”  
杰森故意在躲着他。杰森知道，他有点不知道该怎么面对迪克，他害怕他会对他失望，他害怕自己无法打破那层坚冰最终会失去他。他害怕即使是迪克这样的人也会离他而去。他最终依然孤身一人。  
迪克垂下脑袋，他本来就比杰森矮一截，现在他看不清楚他的脸了。他们缄默了几分钟，没有说话，也没有动。最后迪克动了动嘴唇，轻声打破了沉默的气氛。  
“……我想见你。”  
他的声音在颤抖，杰森伸手捧起他的脸，他发现迪克在哭。他从来都那么开心，快乐，他就像太阳，每个人都喜欢他，他从来没有想过迪克会哭——会因为他而哭。  
“我想见你，我真的想见你。你不再去店里，我怕你不再理我了，我那天不该——”  
“别说了。”他试图用拇指擦掉迪克的眼泪，但是他擦不完，迪克直接扑进他的胸口，把他的制服都打湿了一块。“对不起……是我的错，是我的错。”  
“让我抱抱你。”他勒紧了抱着杰森的手臂。“我想抱抱你。”  
“……我在，迪基。”他抱住迪克，轻轻抚摸他的后背。“我在，别害怕。我抱着你呢。”  
他不应该松手，他应该第二天就去找他，去咖啡厅，拉着他告诉他他会努力，努力卸下面具，努力挣脱出来，为了他的努力，为了他而努力。他一直关心他的一切，他太过担心自己的事情，却忽略了迪克记住了他的一切。  
他不应该站在原地不动。他应该拉住他，告诉他，他想和他在一起。  
“对不起。对不起迪克。”  
他爱迪克，他确定他爱。不只是因为贪图他的温柔，也不只是渴求有人陪伴。他爱迪克，更多更多的，只是他单纯的爱他。  
“我不该这样……我该去见你。每次都是你来见我，我应该去见你。”他把迪克按在书架尽头的墙壁上，身体微微颤抖着——他的焦虑症还没有好，但是他需要勇气，鼓足勇气，他需要这样，迪克也需要他这样。  
“对不起，明明我应该也为你做些什么。”  
他的身影笼罩在迪克身上。他在亲吻他。这一个星期来，他第一次主动亲吻他。  
“你错过了我在马戏团的表演。”迪克吸吸鼻子，他的眼睛还是湿漉漉的，像可怜又可爱的小狗。“你没有给我打电话，我还特地和我弟弟——一个很好的朋友，我和他说你会去，他把他的家人他最好的朋友都带去了，可是你没有给我打电话，你没有去。”  
“对不起，对不起，迪基。我该给你打电话，我该找你的，别哭。”杰森摸了摸口袋，找出一包纸巾，轻轻给他擦眼泪，把他紧紧抱在怀里——他以前在孤儿院的时候经常帮忙照顾年纪小的孩子，有很多是父母双亡后被送来的。他们会哭，哭得满脸都是鼻涕眼泪。杰森不会说什么安慰人的话，他只能给他们擦眼泪，拍拍他们的头，希望他们能接受在这里生活的现实。  
现在，轮到他面对生活的现实了。  
他需要迪克，现在他知道迪克也需要他。这不是单向的爱或者渴求，他们彼此需要，他对于迪克来说和迪克于他一样重要。  
他需要做他应该做的事情，他想做而不敢做的，他应该为迪克做的——他需要好起来，为了能从冰面下破冰而出，能够拥抱他，亲吻他。他要好起来，他必须好起来。  
“你下周一定要来，我已经和哈利老爹说好了再演一场。”迪克乖乖不动让他擦眼泪，噘着嘴一脸委屈。“我和提姆说好了，他会再带布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德和康纳来，他们都想见见你，但是你上周没有来。”  
“我一定来，迪克。”杰亲了亲他的眼睛。“我每天都会给你打电话。”  
“让我抱你一会儿。”迪克用力抱住他。“我需要抱抱，杰森，别动，就一会儿。”  
“……迪基鸟。”他叹了口气。“你总是能飞那么高。  
“……我曾经东奔西跑，违背我的意志，把珍宝都贱卖掉。更千真万确，我曾经冷眼去看真情……*”  
他捧起迪克的脸，像在超市那次一样，用拇指抚摸他的嘴唇，他觉得这是他最幸福的时刻了。  
“……但这种分离给我的心带来了另一个春天*。”  
他把迪克压在墙上，狠狠吻上去，双手在他的身上乱摸乱抓——他奇怪吗？他太奇怪了，他刚刚还在用莎士比亚十四行诗向他告白，现在却和他在几乎没有人会来的英国文学的一个角落里和他的爱人接吻。  
——他简直是最怪的人。  
“……对不起，我用最坏的考验去证实了你的真爱*。”  
“……你不要再说了。”迪克的脸变得通红。“你什么时候——你……怎么这么——”  
“现在一切都过去了，请你接受，接受我*。迪克。对不起，我不会再——”  
“快别说了！你怎么——这么浪漫了！满嘴情话！你不是我的杰森！”  
“不行，你得听我说完。”他拉开迪克的大衣，拉开他的衣领，上周的吻痕已经褪去，现在他留下了一个新的，两个，第三个第四个——他把迪克的毛衫拉了起来，在他形状漂亮的腹肌上留下好几个。  
“……你是拘禁我的，钟情我的神袛*。”  
“……你他妈的，杰森·陶德。”迪克的双手捂住脸，他连耳朵也红透了。“你从哪里学的！你跟谁学的！你他妈——我已经没法更爱你了！”  
“莎士比亚。”他把迪克的衣服整理好，伸手揉捏他的屁股。“怎么样？还喜欢吗？我背得过整本书。”  
“……”迪克不想说话，他的脸通红通红，他现在甚至不想出去被人看见他的脸红到了耳朵。  
“迪基？”  
“……那你怎么不干脆用罗密欧与朱丽叶算了，还大众一点。”  
“我用了啊。”杰森笑着拍拍他的屁股，他有点舍不得放开迪克了。“我不是叫你罗密欧了吗？”  
“什么？我以为你那是调侃！”  
“你踹碎我的窗户的时候，我就那么觉得了。”他不断亲吻迪克的脸颊，几乎没有人会光顾的英国文学区的角落，真是一个绝佳的幽会场所。“‘是什么让你翻越了高墙’……傻迪基。”  
“……你感动死我了。”他把脑袋塞进杰森怀里。“莫妮卡说你喜欢英国文学，我没想到你会这么，这么的——”  
“会说情话？”  
“我还是觉得你平时的简单粗暴还没事说说脏话让我觉得你正常点。”  
“就这一次。”杰森说。“就这一次，我在正经跟你告白，傻瓜。”  
“那你下周——”  
“我会去。”他说。“我晚上会给你打电话。”  
“不知道你要跟我说些什么。”  
“就说说你的屁股手感有多好吧。”  
迪克刚刚消退了一点红色的脸又红了个透，他抓住杰森的衣领匆匆吻了下，转头就跑了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *引用自《莎士比亚十四行诗》第110首


	10. Chapter 10

杰森下班后去了咖啡厅——他平时去的那家，迪克正在工作。  
“你来啦？”他笑眯眯地说。“我这就给你——”  
“我今天想喝美式冰咖啡。”  
“你改口味了？”  
“想尝尝你喜欢喝的口味而已。”  
“……你今天不大对劲哦杰。”  
“你不是已经说过我不对劲了吗。”杰森哼了一声，迪克点头说好好好我给你做，低着头给他调咖啡，把咖啡给他，一回头发现从店员到店长都是一脸惊恐的表情。  
“格雷森……”店长艰难地开口。“你居然让他开口说话了……”  
“还说了那么多。”  
“你们的对话还好像调情一样。”  
“你甚至叫他的名字？！”  
“呃……格蕾丝，那是昵称——”  
“昵称？！”  
“你知道他在这里两年了就没人知道他的名字吗？！”  
“你们就像是熟人老友一样！”  
杰森在旁边吸着咖啡看他们，有点憋笑。迪克回头投过求助的眼神，杰森努努下巴，让他过来，于是他逃命一样地从柜台后面过来了。  
“我的天啊杰——”  
杰森一把抓住他的衣领，直接亲了上去。咖啡的味道在他的口腔中扩散开，苦香又甜美。  
“行了。”他放开了迪克，继续喝他的咖啡。“这样就不用解释了。”  
柜台后面的店员们和店长沉默了十几秒，然后爆发出一阵欢呼。  
“我的天啊他们居然在一起了！”  
“格雷森！你厉害啊格雷森！”  
“给你的柠檬蛋糕！免费的！今天我请客！”店长叫到。“格雷森！陶德先生喝完咖啡之后你就可以下班了！”  
“诶？店长——”  
“给你放假！你给我去约会！”店长说。“这是好事！格雷森！他在这里两年就没说过那么多话！”店长冲还没反应过来的杰森喊到。“你一定要幸福啊！陶德先生！”  
杰森愣了很久，慢慢地他笑了起来——他从未想到过这家咖啡厅的员工和老板其实都在意着他，即使他不说话，即使他每天只在角落里坐十五分钟，但他们从来没有忘记过他，虽然他平时冷漠到不和别人说话。  
“你还吃的下吗？”迪克问。“你吃几口吧。”  
杰森拿过甜品叉，尝了一口那块柠檬蛋糕——酸甜的，不会很腻，清爽好吃。  
“……我觉得可以。”  
迪克高兴的拉开椅子坐到他对面，撑着下巴看他吃了半块蛋糕——这是很大的进步不是吗？之前他可是一口也吃不下。  
“迪基。”  
“什么——唔！”  
杰森把一块蛋糕塞进他嘴里。  
“我吃不下了，你要吃吗？”  
“你喂我？”  
“你今年十六吗？”  
迪克撇撇嘴，拉过蛋糕盘子吃了起来。杰森看着他背后的店员们挤在一起看他们说悄悄话喂蛋糕，捂着嘴偷偷直笑。  
“换了衣服快走！”杰森他们吃完蛋糕喝完咖啡后，店长催促到。“赶紧的！”  
迪克嘟囔着进了员工休息室，过了会儿出来了——还是那审美明显有问题的风衣外套和围巾，牛仔裤和配色不对劲的短靴。算了，反正他已经习惯了，而且迪克的颜值足够让人忽略他穿衣风格的奇怪。  
“我准备好了！”迪克扑过来，抱着杰森的脖子亲吻着他。“我们走吧。”  
“我的眼睛啊。”一个店员说。“他们感情什么时候这么好的，以前可没看出来。”  
“你记得温柔地告诉艾莲娜，她心仪格雷森有段时间了。”  
“可是，我们去哪里呢？”迪克牵着杰森的手问。  
“你想去哪儿？”  
“唔……我没想好，这太突然了。”  
“现在哥谭有没有什么……好玩的地方？”  
“真稀罕你居然会说好玩。”  
“我也是有娱乐项目的，迪基。”  
“英国文学和汽车杂志，我知道。”迪克拉着他的手往前走。“那走吧，现在的话只有一个地方好玩——反正之后你也会去的。”  
哈利马戏团。  
杰森站在马戏团门口。花哨夸张的指示牌、道具和帐篷，滑稽的小丑和化了妆戴着尖顶帽子的大象，各种动物，各位马戏团演员。墙上贴着各种海报，小丑的，大象的，驯兽师的，杂技演员的——  
迪克的。  
“飞翔的格雷森。”迪克牵着他的手，看着他自己的海报，指了指旁边的那张。“这是我小时候，我和我爸妈的。他们死后我进了孤儿院，长大后每当马戏团来到哥谭，我还会时不时的来这里表演。”他指了指那张他自己的海报。“这还是前些年拍的，那时候我才二十出头，怎么样，看上去还挺年轻吧？”  
“你现在也不老。”杰森看看他。“所以你才说你会飞？爬到墙上踹碎我的窗户？”  
“飞翔写在我的基因里，小翅膀。”迪克抱着他的手臂蹭了蹭他。“下周你就来这里，我会让你看看什么叫真正的空中飞人。飞翔的格雷森从不用安全网。”  
杰森看了看好像是在冲他撒娇的迪克，又看了看墙上的两张海报，上面小时候的他和父母，还有他长大后的他的笑容一样灿烂。迪克告诉过他他亲眼看到父母被谋杀的场景，他很坚强，比被各种精神问题困扰的他坚强得多，他不知道如果自己痊愈了，会不会也能为迪克做些什么。  
“你在想什么？”迪克问到，他看到杰森在愣神。“你在想什么可以直接告诉我，我不会嘲笑你，我会帮助你，然后抱抱你。”  
“……我只是觉得你小时候就那么可爱而已。”他想了想，避开了那个念头。“还有这张，虽然你的父母去世了……但你依然可以过得那么开心，我觉得他们也一定希望你会过得开心。”  
“你在羡慕吗？”  
“什么？没有，我只是有感而发。”  
“我知道你的童年很不幸……你有想过死亡吗？”  
“从没有。”他回答的很干脆。“我在经历过那次……‘遭遇’后也没有，我一心想要活下来，无论如何都要活下来。”  
“活下来才能保护这个家和母亲，对吗？”  
杰森看着墙上的海报，他不想回答这个问题的确切与否，在他心里的答案可能是，也可能不是，或者曾经是，他不确定。他看着小时候的迪克和他的父母飞翔在空中，他们是空中飞人，他们笑得灿烂。他们是一个家庭，一个个都是出色的表演者，他们肯定曾经有过很幸福的生活，就像他在ins上看到的那些图片的上一样。  
对他来说，只是看看别人的生活，这就足够了，他能体会到那些快乐和悲伤的存在。只是现在，他身边有这样一个人，一个能让他成为“别人”的一个人。  
——他无论如何都要活下去。  
“你下周就要在这里表演吗？”  
“是的。”迪克很自豪。“你可一定要来，晚上七点开始，你可以早点到，我带你去后台转转。”

杰森回家后吃了一份蔬菜沙拉，他想了想，拿出一片切片面包慢慢吃了起来。  
——大概可以吧。他想。他可以活下去，充满活力地活下去。  
他用手机打开ins，查看着那些恋人们的照片——他在学习应该做什么，他想让迪克也……呃，至少他不能每天都对他念莎士比亚，对吧？  
然而他最终放弃了。对不起，迪克，他真的学不会，可能只能用给他做一辈子饭来弥补了。  
睡前他给打了电话，他欢快地讲了一大堆咖啡厅员工询问他们约会短信的事，他就听着，有些开心。最后迪克问你有什么想告诉我的吗？你听我说了一个晚上了。  
“我其实……不大知道该去怎么做。”他说。“我有情感障碍隔壁的毛病，你知道的，所以我避免接触别人，我这还是第一次和别人……或者说，第一次爱上一个人。”  
“……哇哦。”迪克沉默了一会儿。“我可赚到了，小翅膀，那你的初吻也——”  
“好了好了！都是你的！好了别说了！”他的脸都烧红了。他太不擅长应付这些事，如果说有个美女跟他讲来场一夜情吧——不嫌弃他是处男技术烂的话——，他肯定没什么好说的，但是恋爱，这种东西。  
这不适合他，他不适合做主动的那个。如果迪克有需要，他会毫不犹豫地冲过去，但是像今天那样的——天啊别让他去想了，为什么那个时候他那么有勇气那么不要脸能说出这种话来啊，都他妈怪莎士比亚和狭小的无人空间。  
“杰，你今天跟我说的话啊，我感动死了，我要是女孩子恨不得立刻就嫁给你。”迪克又开始絮絮叨叨说话了，他趴在床上和他通话，手边放着几本书和几本杂志。“不过我觉得，那个时候的你很自信，有点霸道——大概那是你真正的样子，被我看到了~”  
“……那不是我说的。”他干巴巴地说。“那是莎士比亚说的。”他立刻推卸责任。  
“从你嘴里说出来的。”迪克翻了个身。“我知道你害羞，没关系，慢慢会好的。我很期待摆脱这些困扰的你的样子——虽然我已经大概知道了。”  
“……这个过程可能很漫长，也可能无法结束。”  
“没关系。”迪克说。“我会一直陪着你。”  
妈的他有点想哭。  
“好了，很晚了，迪基，该睡了。”  
“杰森。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“……我也爱你。”  
他挂了电话，吃了安定，躺在床上。迪克不在他身边他有点不大适应，尽管他已经回去一周多了，他还是不大适应——和他一起睡很安心。  
没关系，他会飞。说不定今天晚上，他就变成一只蓝色的知更鸟，飞进他的梦里了。


	11. Chapter 11

周末的时候他如约去了马戏团，提前一个小时到的。他到的时候迪克已经换上了空中飞人的演出服，坐在一个道具圆台上撑着下巴百无聊赖地看着四周，周围有带很多孩子和大人，还有卖棉花糖和热狗的小丑。当他的目光锁定在正在人群里四处张望的杰森时，他一下子就跳了起来。  
“杰森！”他跳高了用力挥手。“在这里！我在这里！”  
杰森看到他了，他跳下来，跑了过去，紧身衣让他的动作看上去更轻盈，接着他扑进了杰森怀里。  
“你来了！”他说。“我真怕你再不来！”  
“我当然要来，笨蛋。”他揉揉迪克的头发，迪克拉着他往帐篷后面走。“马戏表演还没开始，我带你四处转转——这里超棒的，虽然我也只是在马戏团来哥谭的时候偶尔来帮一次忙。”  
“那你的身手还好？”  
“绝对不减当年！”迪克自豪地说，拉他到了帐篷后面。准备表演的动物们都在笼子里，喂饱了食物，梳理好了毛发。驯兽师正在给一头大象清理趾甲，它调皮地用鼻子弄乱他的头发。  
“噢，嘿！你这坏女孩！”  
“这就是我长大的地方。”迪克叉着腰，十分自豪。“我跟着爸爸妈妈四处演出，我四岁的时候就开始做空中飞人了！”  
“四岁？！”  
“真正演出的时候是八岁，就是我父母去世的那天，但在我上场按照预定的动作接住我妈前，绳子就断了。”迪克低头看了看地面。“在那之后直到我再次来到这里已经二十岁了，那才是我人生中的第一次表演。”  
“迪克！”  
杰森转过头，一个穿着夸张绅士礼服，戴着高礼帽的胖胖的老人朝他们走了过来，迪克立刻过去抱了抱他。“哈利老爹！”他开心地抱住他。“谢谢你愿意为我再加一场！”  
“飞翔的格雷森永远是马戏团最棒的大明星。”他哈哈大笑着，看了看杰森。“小迪克，这是谁？”  
“我的男朋友！”杰森没想到他那么直接就说出来了。“你看他帅不帅！他超级帅的！”  
——噢，住嘴吧，迪基，他要脸红了。  
“我可以带他去后台看看吗？”  
“当然，别乱动道具就行。”  
“好的好的。”他挽着杰森的手臂。“走吧，杰，我带你进去看看。”  
后台里，小丑们演员们都在化妆，大家看到迪克到来分分停下手里的事情——正在画眼线那个慢了点——，过来挨个拥抱他。他在马戏团内部的人气也很高，大家都很想念他，尽管两周前他才刚来过。  
“迪基，这位是谁？朋友吗？”  
“男朋友，我带他来看看。”  
“哎呀！他可真帅！”女孩子们纷纷喊到。“真讨厌，你们在一起了，一个帅哥都没给我们留！”  
杰森开始思索起来，他有那么帅吗？  
马上七点了，前来观看马戏表演的观众纷纷入场。迪克带杰森来到观众席上——最好的位置——，坐了好几个人。  
“迪克！”一个看起来是个大学生的年轻人站起来拥抱他。“两周不见我好想你啊——诶，你男朋友终于来啦！”  
“提米！哎呀我的小提米我也好想你！”  
“你男朋友真帅啊，迪克。”提姆仔细看着他。“就是瘦了点。”  
这表扬可真突然，加上前面的各个演员的夸奖，杰森的脸红了点。  
“康纳！快看！迪克的男朋友——你快给我复活！不要死了！考试周结束了你的八卦之泉来了！”提姆拉扯着康纳——一个挺壮硕的小伙子，应该是他的同学。“快看！我这次真没骗你！”  
康纳被提姆拉扯起来，但杰森注意到坐在旁边的另外两个人——一位面目和蔼的老人，另一位……布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他当然认得布鲁斯·韦恩。他当时被那个疯子小丑搞得全身骨折几乎死亡的那场爆炸还上了报纸，布鲁斯·韦恩出面负担了他全部的治疗费，他这才能活下来。孤儿院可负担不起他高额的医疗费，不管是不是故意做的慈善来提高公众形象吧，也多亏了他，不然他现在只能和他爸妈在地下作伴了。  
不过换句话说，整个哥谭谁不认识首富布鲁斯·韦恩呢？  
“你的朋友？”他悄声对迪克说。  
“提米的养父。”迪克拉着他坐下，就挨着布鲁斯。“向你们正式介绍一下，这是我的男朋友，杰森·陶德。”  
“……你们好。”这不是他一个人的时刻了，他们是一个团体了，这可真是一个大挑战。他想再说点什么，但说不出来。  
“我得先走了，我要去后台准备一下。”周围的观众快坐满了，迪克弯腰和杰森接吻，周围的观众都看了过来。“等着看我的表演吧，亲爱的。”  
杰森不清楚他是震惊多一点还是尴尬多一点——他的脸红得厉害，提姆还看着他直笑。  
“你可真厉害。”他说。“迪克说他对你一见钟情。”  
——他到底对多少人说过啊？！  
“而且他还说自己找到了灵魂伴侣。”康纳接话。  
灵魂伴侣？  
杰森看着场地，他从未看过马戏表演。哈利老爹在说开场白，小丑们滑稽夸张的表演，杂技演员们高超的动作，驯兽师和听话温顺的猛兽——他的童年没有这个，最接近玩具的是一个电熨斗。提姆看着他专注而发亮的眼神，就他对杰森背景的调查，他觉得有点开心。  
人人都爱马戏团，人人都爱表演。提姆是这么觉得的——当然可能只有他和迪克这么觉得。  
“下面出场的是，马戏团的大明星，他从不用安全网，他就是——飞翔的格雷森！”  
“到他了。”提姆突然对杰森说。“好好看吧，你会爱上他的——或者说更爱他的。”  
他疑惑地看着提姆，又看了看布鲁斯和旁边隔壁的老人——老人家居然还在鼓掌。他把目光转回去，迪克站在高台上向观众挥手致意。  
然后他向杰森的位置做出了个飞吻。  
“噗哈哈哈哈！”提姆和康纳笑起来，笑到肚子疼。“迪克的确爱你，要知道他桃花不断，但他可从来没有这样过。”  
好极了，他的脸估计已经红到冒烟了。  
“别低头，杰森，可别。”提姆毫不见外，把他的头掰起来。“好好看着他，除了眨眼视线不要离开他。”  
“说实话你最好连眼都别眨。”  
“噢，康纳。”  
他的脖子就那么僵硬着、抬着头看着他——没有安全网，只要一个失误他就会坠落，就像他的父母一样。  
——可是他飞翔的动作，真的太美了。  
他忘记看迪克的动作难度有多高，他为他的每一次飞翔而担心他会坠落，但他也因为他的飞翔被吸引。他没有注意到周围观众的喝彩和每一次观看迪克表演都会激动得快要上蹿下跳的提姆。他只看得到他的迪克，他真的会飞翔，所以他才会飞跃那么高的墙，飞进他的窗户，飞进他的屋里，飞进他的内心。  
他就那么呆坐着，直到马戏表演结束。  
“……杰森，杰森？”  
提姆摇晃了他好几下他才反应过来散场了——他在出神，提姆调查过他的过去，隐约有些担心他的状况。“马戏散场了，我们去后面吧。”  
杰森和提姆到帐篷后面的时候迪克正在和布鲁斯讲话，杰森不知道他们在讨论什么，不过就表情来看，应该是什么正经事。  
“让我来，迪克。”布鲁斯坚持到。“是我的疏忽，我当时应该注意到他需要心理治疗才对，因为我的疏忽才造成了他的心理创伤。”  
“不怪你，布鲁斯，我也不打算向你求助，这是我们两个的事。”  
“这里面有我的过错，迪克，是我疏忽了，所以让我来帮你们。”  
“你救了他，布鲁斯。对于你救下他这一点我已经很感激了，你救了他我才能遇见他。这是我们两个人的事情，你的心理医生已经帮过我了，我不想再——”  
“迪克。”布鲁斯打断他。“让我帮你们。他需要治疗和休养，这是一个很长的过程，他需要长时间的陪伴，所以你一定需要帮助，这一点我比任何人都清楚。”  
“……你是说，你——”  
“我的曾经。提姆调查过，我和他都有——该死的PTSD。”布鲁斯努力说出那个词，让他向别人坦诚他有这样的心理创伤很不容易。“我知道那是什么感受，所以我想，你应该多陪陪他。至于钱的事情我来解决，你不能为了照顾两个人的生活开销忙于工作，那样对他只有坏处。”  
迪克低头思考了很久，他回头看着在旁边听提姆讲迪克的小秘密的杰森，看了很久，最终点了点头。  
“谢谢，布鲁斯。日后我一定会还——”  
“不用，迪克。”布鲁斯微笑起来，这可真罕见。“你来庄园次数不多但是每次都能带来欢乐，我真的要感谢你，我一直希望你能成为我的家人，提姆和阿尔弗雷德也这么觉得，就连达米安也是，你知道他的性子……有点不好。”  
“不用了，布鲁斯，我已经不是孤身一人可以到处飞了。”迪克冲他笑起来。“但我还会继续去庄园打扰的，你就放心吧。还有，达米安很可爱，如果你愿意，我不介意没事就去带带他，我可不想再让他和提宝打起来了。”  
“带他一起来吗？”布鲁斯看着杰森。  
“带他一起来。”迪克说。


	12. Chapter 12

他们这样的生活持续了平静的一个月，期间杰森因为戒断反应差点崩溃过两次，迪克在接到电话后拿走了他的抗焦虑药。他现在每周去找一次心理医生，迪克和他每周约会一次，生活看起来和往常一样。  
“你好好休息吧。”迪克再一次说。“你需要休息。”  
“迪克，上次我们说过了——”  
“不用担心，有我呢。”  
然而杰森再一次拒绝了迪克。他不想被当成一个寄人篱下的软弱的不能照顾自己的废物，他有他的骄傲——毕竟他也是个六英尺高的男人，他不想靠迪克养着。  
于是又过了一个月。  
迪克正在给一位顾客调咖啡，这时候他接到了杰森的短信——他爱发短信，除了每天晚上和迪克聊天，杰森几乎不会和别人打电话。  
——能来一下吗？我在图书馆。  
“店长！我申请一下早退！”迪克冲进后厨。“杰森有点事，我要去找他！”

 

杰森有时候不知道他应该怎么度过之后的人生。说起来奇怪，平常的时候他很清楚，生活应该是很简单，没什么压力的。他想过普通人的生活，每天努力工作，下班的时候买些食材，回家后和爱人——可能还有孩子——一起做饭吃晚餐，饭后他们看看电视看看书，打理一下花花草草，晚上做爱睡觉。就是这么平凡的生活，他一直渴望的一个真正的家。  
然而现在他不知道他该怎么办。当一个人终于承受不住他所面对的压力和恐惧时，无论是多么强大的人也会慢慢崩溃，更何况戒断反应发作起来会加重他的情况。他对于社交，对于响声，甚至是对于光线都过于惧怕，仿佛一切都是炸弹，一切都会侵蚀他安全的小空间。  
他能吞药吗？他不能吞，迪克收走了他的药，他没得可吞。他知道他不能这么做，但是他快死了，再不给他药他就要被现实的压力压死了，尽管他清楚这一点也不沉重。  
“杰森……”  
迪克一路飞奔过来，跟莫妮卡求了个情去了工作区，在狭小的、黑乎乎的堆放清洁用品的工具屋里找到了他。  
“你又开始出现戒断反应了。”迪克立刻把他搀起来，搭在肩膀上，带他出去。“我带你回去。别担心，我会和莫妮卡说的，让她转告一下。”  
“……我觉得我很对不起图书馆。”杰森轻声说，他的声音在抖，抖得很厉害。“我的情况，我没有做到的，都很对不起图书馆，对不起图书馆的大家。”  
“你没有，笨蛋。”迪克立刻否认。“大家都很喜欢你，莫妮卡说的，财务的珍还想让你当她女婿呢！”  
“这无法否认我犯病时……旷工的事实。”让他承认这个词有些困难，但他还是承认了。“你说得对，我觉得我应该辞职。”  
“如果你是因为想要治病才要辞职我才高兴。”迪克把他的大衣穿上，拉着他离开图书馆。“但是你不要以这个想法——你没那么糟，杰森，你特别好，真的。你很努力在工作，大家都很喜欢你，你超帅的，不然我怎么会对你一见钟情。”  
“我觉得平时的我和现在的我是两个人。说实话我很清楚现实是什么样，但是当它们在我手里的时候我却无法掌握它。”杰森握了握他的手，因为戒断反应他的手也在抖。“那时候我就会想，我能做什么呢？我好像什么也做不好。”  
“因为你现在病了，杰森，我会陪你，慢慢来，你会好起来的。”迪克拉着他，走过街道，来到他的公寓，从杰森口袋里翻出钥匙开门。“你做的很好，真的，你做的饭特别好吃。”  
“让我一个人呆一会儿。”杰森脱了衣服和鞋爬到床上，钻进被子。“抱歉……我得一个人——”  
他感觉到迪克爬了上来，隔着被子抱住了他，还拍了拍他。  
“我在呢，不用怕。”他轻声说到。“我陪着你，我会一直陪着你，我不会丢下你。”  
过了一会儿，杰森从被子里钻了出来。迪克看见他眼睛里有些泪水，亲了亲他的眼角。  
“别担心了，我在这里，就在你身边。”  
“……该死的让你看见了。”他用力擦着眼睛，迪克趁机掀开被子，翻身到他身上，他们拥抱着亲吻起来。“迪基鸟……每次我让你走开你都会飞得更近，你真是个傻鸟。”  
“因为我知道你想让我进来，所以我就进来了。”他轻啄着杰森的嘴唇，在他的脸颊上亲个没完。“我知道你想让我靠近你，小翅膀。”  
迪克趴在他的身上，他们接吻，拥抱，抚摸彼此的身体。第一次他们在睡觉以外的时候把对方的衣服脱了下来，两人的嘴唇几乎没有分开过。最后他们光裸着身体拥吻，迪克的体温慢慢渗透进他的皮肤，那种久违的安心与温暖，皮肤间的碰触，迪克的呼吸，他的温柔的眼睛——该死的他爱死这个人了，他的一切，现在的一切都那么温暖欢乐，迪克往他耳边吹气的动作有点色情，给人期待的暧昧的感觉，让他忘却了之前的恐惧。  
“杰森。”迪克的手放在他的胸口上，在他上方问到。“你想和我做爱吗？”

 

在这种情况下不勃起是不可能的。但是杰森还没有考虑过这个问题——他现在更需要爱带来的满足，而不是性带来的欲望和快感。  
“我想，而且我觉得你要需要。”迪克拿出之前的那盒安全套，倒出里面附赠的润滑剂，然后把整个盒子扔到地上。“从认识你后我就一直在想，和你做爱会是什么感觉。”  
“你真色情。”  
“我是大人啊，杰森。”迪克跪在床上，挤出润滑剂给自己做扩张，亲吻着杰森的腹部。“你稍微胖了一点，一点点，这很好，杰。”  
“不要说得我好像小孩子一样，迪基。”  
“至少我经验丰富，小翅膀。”他点了下杰森的鼻子，把后穴的手指抽出来。“今天……让你摆脱处男之身怎么样？”  
“你在瞧不起我？”  
“并不是。”迪克用沾着润滑剂的手套弄几下杰森的阴茎。“你的个头可不小。”  
他用双手分开臀瓣，手指撑开后穴，慢慢纳入杰森的阴茎——慢慢的，进去了，他轻声呻吟着，杰森看他的动作温柔缓慢地坐下去，最终完全吞下了他的阴茎。  
“哈啊……你这个尺寸可真够我受的。”  
“你没带套。”杰森说。  
“第一次戴什么套。”迪克凑过去和他接吻。“我得告诉你……我其实也是第一次和男人做爱。”  
“你技术可真够熟练的。”  
“跟女孩子们学的——不要说这些。”迪克趴下继续亲吻杰森，下身缓慢动起来。“你不用动，让我来……杰森，你感受就好，感受一下我有多爱你。”  
迪克和他差了七岁，这个距离足够拉开太多的人生经历。迪克是个生活经验丰富的成年人，而他还是和刚踏上社会的时候没什么区别。  
“哈啊……你可，真够大的……”迪克抱着他的脖子，摆动腰肢，让杰森的阴茎操着自己。“我这是第一次被人操……上来就这么大……”  
“如果你不适应的话——”  
“不要。”迪克打断他，把身体坐起来，完全吞下他的阴茎，被塞满的感觉让他呻吟着仰起了脖子。“这很舒服……天啊，你真大，太棒了……哈啊，哈啊……杰森……天啊……”  
他能感觉到迪克炽热的后穴，他紧致的穴口，他的肠道，他主动骑在他身上，和他接吻，发出好听的呻吟和喘息——他们在做爱，真实的，和他爱的人做爱，他的迪克，他的爱人。  
“舒服吗？”迪克笑着问他，下身骑在他的阴茎上努力动着。“舒服吗，杰森，我的身体里……嗯……啊啊——”  
杰森抓住他的腰，向上用力顶弄了两下，迪克发出一声尖叫——太爽了，杰森动起来，太爽了——  
“你真是——啊啊，你啊，你这——”迪克被他撞得一句话说得断断续续，手撑在他的胸口上，掌心能感觉到他的心跳。“本能啊你——哦哦，好舒服！杰，哈啊，好厉害……啊，啊，天啊……我爱你，我好爱你，我爱你，杰，呜嗯——”  
杰森射在了他的身体里，松软、火热的后穴让他无法自制。第一次做爱的时间不会太长，迪克没有急着让他出来，而是趴下继续和他接吻，小声说着我爱你，不断地说，直到杰森吻住他不放，再也说不出来。  
“我爱你，杰。”第二次做爱他依然坐在杰森身上动着，杰森的阴茎就没有离开过他的身体，拉着他的手按在自己的胸口上。“我爱你……我爱你……相信我，我爱你……”  
“……你这傻鸟。我都不知道你爱我哪点好。”杰森坐了起来，抱住他。“这个世界上也就只有你才会这样傻了。”  
“你自己。”迪克亲吻他。“因为是你。”  
“需要我来吗？”  
迪克笑着躺下去，分开双腿，把湿漉漉的后穴露出来。  
“进来……”他说，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，额头上细密的汗珠打湿了前额的黑发。“这里真的只有你进来过，我以前都是和女孩子——哈啊！”  
“不要提别人。”杰森在他的喉结上留下一个吻痕。“你从前是别人的，现在是我的，以后也是我的。”  
“哈哈哈，小翅膀吃醋了——嗯啊，啊啊——你真是——好可爱啊……嗯……”杰森俯下身吻他，让他闭嘴。“不要说我可爱。”他说。  
“我说你可爱你就是可爱——啊嗯！你报复心真重！”他在杰森肩膀上轻咬了一口，牙印没留上，倒是弄了他一肩膀唾液。“小翅膀……可爱的小翅膀，我最爱的小翅膀……”  
“……笨蛋迪基。”杰森伸手摸了摸他湿漉漉的额头，迪克露出一个微笑，看得他心跳加速。“我也爱你，我爱你。”  
——阿芙洛狄忒啊。他的青鸟，他的迪克，他所有的爱，他爱的，被爱的，永不离开。


	13. Chapter 13

又一个月过去，杰森最终选择了辞职。迪克在图书馆外面等他，他交班出来，抱着装着他东西的纸箱，两个人一起往回走。  
“我喜欢读书，但是那个地方让我觉得很压抑。”已经到了深冬，杰森说话的时候会呼出白气，看上去就像叹息。“我知道这每个地方都有不同的规章制度，图书馆也不例外，但是我好像不适合那种本分的工作。”  
“你喜欢自由点的？”  
“可以这么说。我想要自由点，充满活力的那种。”  
“我们慢慢来。”迪克拉着杰森吻了下他的脸颊。“没问题的，我会陪着你，直到你好起来。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以我也辞职了。”  
杰森扭过头。  
“别惊讶，我想和你在一起，时时刻刻那种。”迪克挽住他的手臂。“我已经打点好一切了，你只要安心和我在一起就好，做你想做的，其他的事情都不用担心。”  
“……你不用为了我做那么多。”  
“你值得。”他说。  
杰森退租了自己的公寓，他和迪克住到了一起。新的环境让他有了新鲜感，虽然那里有一点一个单身男人该有的混乱。  
“……我的洁癖要犯了。”他说。“为什么每个男人自己住的时候都会这样。”  
杰森花了两天的时间把迪克屋里该扔的全部扔掉，然后洗衣服，擦洗地板，卫生间的瓷砖，水槽和马桶，迪克觉得他的房东会特别高兴看到这些的，这比他刚租来的时候还要干净整洁。  
“你可真是个贤惠的男朋友，杰森。”迪克的眼睛亮晶晶的。“我真想娶你。”  
“你再这么说信不信我操你。”  
“我又没说要一直当下面的。”  
“嗯哼？”杰森拉过他亲吻他的额头。“可是你每次都是在下面。”  
在那之后他们又做爱了，不止一次。对于杰森来说迪克太过美丽，让他移不开视线。做爱时迪克会温柔主动地引导他，他的身体漂亮完美，他微湿的蜜色皮肤摸上去十分色情，干到爽时还会流泪，那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛魅惑又漂亮。他可能再也找不出像迪克这样的情人了，他需要他，爱着他，无论是床上还是床下。  
“你现在技术已经进步得很快了。”迪克一屁股坐在床上，杰森也坐了上去。“虽然第一次的本能就差点把我干死。”  
“你教的好。”杰森摸着迪克的头发，凑近了说。“你教我操你自己。”  
“你不乐意？”  
“我可乐意了。”杰森把迪克推倒在床上，他发出愉悦的笑声。“那么要进行月末考试吗？”  
“我会给你打分的。”迪克抓着枕头说。“你现在放松多了，杰，我觉得你现在很有自信。”  
“有吗？”杰森脱掉自己的衣服，也把迪克的衣服脱掉。“我没感觉到。”  
“从你辞职搬来后，你变得自信了，刚刚就是。”迪克从床头柜里翻出润滑剂和安全套给他，主动把双腿打开。“我很喜欢，自信还有些侵略性，这样的你特别性感。”  
“看来你果然适合当下面那个。”  
“嘿！我在下面那是因为我爱你——你别那么急啊！”  
“考试开始了，格雷森老师。”杰森拍了一把他的屁股，用涂满润滑剂的手指按压他的后穴。“做完了记得给我打分。”

 

第一个月，杰森开始尝试吃味道清淡的低脂沙拉。在吐了几回，心理医生给他换了次药后他终于吃下去了半份鸡肉蔬菜沙拉，为此迪克夸张地欢呼起来并抱着他说要奖励他，结果他们在厨房干了个爽。  
“在你长到一百八十磅之前我都不会奖励你了。”迪克穿着睡衣的上衣，没穿裤子，坐在料理台上一边喝着咖啡一边看杰森清理刚刚弄脏的台面。“谁知道你下次想在哪里做。”  
“把你按在桌子上怎么样？”  
“我可发现你本来的样子是什么样了。”  
“怎么，嫌弃了？”  
“我喜欢。”他咧嘴笑了。“特别帅。”  
杰森把料理台擦洗干净，迪克跳下来，抱着杰森吻上去。他们相处了半年的时间，现在正是如胶似漆的时候，一个吻就能让他们的呼吸沉重起来，情欲弥漫，难解难分。他的睡衣又被杰森扯开，杰森的手抚摸着他的皮肤，他感觉得到杰森的低温有点低，但是这并不妨碍他摸上去的时候给每块皮肤带来甜蜜的颤抖。  
“每天我都觉得比前一天更爱你了，小翅膀。”迪克紧紧抱住他，下巴放在他的肩膀上。“我真爱你，我爱你，爱你，爱你，爱你。”  
“你可以说一辈子。”杰森用手理着他的头发，亲吻他的颈侧，留下吻痕。“我可不会说这么多次。”  
“但是你爱我。”  
“像你爱我那么多。”

 

第二个月，杰森开始尝试白粥。  
“我觉得有点困难。”他低着头，看着碗里的有些粘稠的粥。“我要把这碗都喝掉吗？”  
“先试试能喝多少。”迪克拿着一份鸡肉沙拉。“喝不下的话你可以吃沙拉。”  
他挑战了大概半碗，去吐了一回，喝了点水休息了一下，迪克给他顺气。他的力气恢复了些，但是离他原本的力气还差很多，依然有一种感觉到自己力不从心的虚弱感。  
“你还要喝吗？”迪克问。杰森点了点头，重新坐到桌子前，受刑一样喝白粥，把剩下的半碗喝完。  
“……把沙拉给我。”他说。“我得把呕吐的欲望压下去。”  
他第一次一顿饭吃了这么多。迪克坐在他对面看着杰森吃了整份沙拉，高兴得想再给他一次奖励。  
……还是等到他一百八十磅的时候再说吧。其实他本来是想奖励他点别的，不活杰森似乎除了对他，植物，书和车之外不对任何东西感兴趣。  
“你有没有什么想要的东西？”迪克问杰森。  
“你。”  
“除此之外？我们已经在经常做爱了。”  
杰森好好思考了一下。  
“我不知道。”他说。“我觉得我想要的一切都已经有了。”  
他的迪克，他的植物，他的书，他有了一切，所有的一切。  
“你可以和我出去多约会几次。”  
“真简单。”迪克嘟起嘴巴。  
“我已经有一切了。”他亲吻着迪克。“我现在很高兴，我有了一切。”  
“我很高兴你开始喜欢出去走走。”  
“不过我得穿多点。”  
“那我们去买衣服。”  
“可以，你的衣服是该换了，要不是你长得好看这审美实在是有点可怕。”  
“噫，你好嫌弃我的样子。”  
“怎么会呢。”杰森捏了捏他的鼻子。“你不穿衣服的时候最好看了。”

 

第三个月，杰森终于戒掉了对抗焦虑药的依赖。心理医生给他换了些药，虽然起效慢点但是药效温和。这段时间迪克十分注意他的情况，医生说在药起效前他有一段时间情绪会低落，于是他决定时刻和杰森在一起。  
“你还困吗？”他给杰森端来杯水。自从他换了药之后很容易犯困睡着，医生说药物里有催眠的成分，在情绪低落的时候多睡有助于他的治疗。“喝点水，如果还困就再睡一会儿。”  
“我不想睡，我想做点别的。”他说。“可是我的确困。”  
“那就睡。”迪克也躺下，钻进他的怀里拍了拍他。“我陪你睡，不用担心，我们还有大把的时间去做你想做的事情。”  
换药期间杰森的情绪开始不稳定。有时候他看上去正常，自信有侵略性充满活力。有时候消沉抑郁，迪克能感觉到他心里的自卑，尽管在他眼里杰森根本没有什么自卑的理由。有时候他的情绪会毫无起伏，只是愣神，迪克会抱着他很久。有时候他甚至会在看书看到一半的时候哭出来，尽管那只是本《君主论》。  
他能感觉到杰森一直以来压抑的东西是什么。一个父亲，两个母亲，以各种方式离开这个世界，留下他孤身一人。那场绑架及爆炸给他留下了终生无法磨灭的心理创伤，生母死在他面前，而凶手因为是个精神病只是被关进了阿卡姆疯人院。PTSD发作伤害了身边亲密的人让他厌恶自己，为了不伤害别人只能远离所有人，尽管他也想有人陪伴自己。幻觉让他觉得自己也是个疯子。他把这一切放在一个表演的很好的面具后面试图像一个普通人那样生活，却无法压抑内心大量的愤怒和悲伤。  
“我知道你的心情，我都知道。”迪克从来不会笑话身高有六英尺的杰森在犯病时试图蜷缩起来的动作有多滑稽，他只会在他背后紧紧抱着他，额头抵在他的肩胛上，一遍一遍的说。“我在这里，不用担心，我在这里，不离开你。”  
“……傻鸟。”杰森紧紧抓着迪克抱着他的手。“傻鸟。”  
“我才不傻，你特别好。”迪克轻声说，磨蹭着他的后背。“你特别好，特别好……好到我不想离开你，我想和你一直在一起。”  
“……我有时会想用那些伤害我的方式去伤害那些我不认识的普通人。”  
“我会拉住你的。”迪克说。“我会拉住你，把你拉回来。那不是你真心想做的，我会把你拉回来，让你看着我，不要去想那些事。”他抱着杰森的手臂紧了紧，整张脸埋进杰森的后背。“都过去了，杰森，有我在，你不用去想那些难过的事了。”  
“……所以我才说你是个傻鸟。”  
“可是你爱上了傻鸟。”迪克笑了。

 

第四个月，杰森的情绪好了很多，虽然还会时不时的陷入各种负面情绪，但他已经好了很多，迪克甚至和他一起快乐地庆祝了自己的生日。  
“你三十岁了。”他们交换了一个奶油味的吻。“想要什么中年礼物吗？”  
“我还没老呢，小翅膀。”迪克抓了快奶油抹在杰森的嘴唇上，然后亲吻舔掉。“我有你就够了。”  
“这话说得像你想现在就做一样。”  
“精力旺盛的年轻人啊。”迪克笑着捶了他一下。“这时候不知道体谅老年人了？”  
“也不知道是谁说的自己不老。”杰森把蛋糕拿到料理台上，清干净桌子，把迪克抱上去，一边吻他一边脱他的衣服。“在桌子上，你没意见吧？”  
“我裤子都被你脱了你问我这个？”  
“……有时候我觉得你可真是个老妖精。”  
“都说了我不老。”  
“那你也不小了，就妖精吧。”杰森抹了点奶油在手上，然后涂抹在迪克的前胸上。“等会儿我会好好吃掉你的。”  
“你真色情，小翅膀。”  
“你喜欢。”杰森亲吻他的脚踝，脚背，小腿，舔他的膝窝。“生日快乐，迪基。”

 

这个月杰森开始挑战吃面包，米饭，面条这些主食。  
“没有加任何调味品，除了煮面的时候有点盐。”迪克端上三小份主食。“来吧小翅膀，你先选哪一个？”  
现在他觉得好多了，至少吃面包的时候是这样。米饭也还好，不过面条他费了点劲。最终他吃完了三份主食，而且没有呕吐——虽然整个过程还是有点像受刑。  
“你还要吃沙拉吗？”迪克问。  
他想了会儿，点了点头。  
“你的饭量变大了。”迪克撑着下巴坐在他对面。“我觉得你现在有一百八十磅了。”  
“可能吧，我觉得还是晚点过磅省得还没长胖打击到我。”  
“我可捏着你的腰和屁股还有肚子有点肉了。”  
“……我现在觉得你每句话都色情到求操怎么办。”  
“因为你爱我。”迪克哈哈笑着，探过身子吻了他。“我会好好接下你这些年积累下来喷薄的爱意的。”


	14. Chapter 14

第五个月，杰森的情绪开始趋于稳定，迪克很注意他的情绪，让他尽可能的放松，杰森的负面情绪几乎没有出现过。  
迪克开始给他增加主食的比例，杰森似乎更喜欢面条，尤其是宽面。杰森买了个压面机自己在家做，迪克在旁边像个好奇宝宝一样看着他做各种面条，然后分成两部分，再给迪克做各种酱汁，他们吃了整整一周的意面。  
“你要吃点吗？”迪克问到，叉子上卷着白汁意面，撒着一点罗勒。“味道很清淡的。”  
“……我不觉得——”  
“来试试嘛。”他把叉子伸过去，杰森反而不知道该怎么回答了，犹犹豫豫地张开嘴，迪克把叉子塞了进去。  
……似乎也不是太恶心。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“……还好。”他顿了顿。“我觉得我可以吃几口。”  
“那都吃了！”  
“不可能啦！”  
他们开始选购鱼肉增加蛋白质的摄入，在尝试过多次后，杰森接受了每天吃一小块三文鱼——他吃了一个月的意面和三文鱼，偶尔做一次白汁意面，这让每天吃不同食物的迪克感觉到了进食障碍的另一种可怕。  
“你可以吃点别的。”  
“吃不下。”  
“你做了那么多不同的好吃的，但只有我一个人吃。”  
“你喜欢吃吗？”  
迪克拼命点头。杰森做饭的确好吃，他觉得他的未来会很幸福——还有可能发胖。  
“那就好了。”杰森低下头继续吃他的面条。“你喜欢就够了。”

 

第六个月，杰森的体能回复了些。他的体重终于达到一百八十磅了，迪克欢呼了一下，然后两天没起来。  
不过他不生气，他很开心。自从他们同居后他和杰森从未分开过，他时时刻刻陪在杰森身边。即便是现在他在床上躺着，杰森也会靠在旁边看书，他们的身体总有碰触的地方，迪克还会时不时地干扰他，和他接吻，不让他好好看书。  
“捣蛋鬼。”杰森把书签夹进书里，翻身压在迪克身上。“看来还是操的轻了。”  
“你看你都会说笑话威胁我了。”迪克抱着他笑起来。“我可真爱你，杰森，我真的爱你。”  
他感觉到了，无时不刻都感觉得到，迪克一直在他身边，一直都爱着他。  
“我知道，傻鸟。”杰森把他的头发揉乱。“我也是，我也爱你，特别爱你。”  
他开始和迪克每天晨跑，他的体能还不足以像以前那样疯狂健身，但是每天的跑步已经可以了。再次有力气运动让杰森十分高兴，弄得迪克不得不时刻看着他以免他运动过量。医生说他的肌肉恢复正常了，也开始有了体脂，对杰森的健康持乐观态度。  
“再这样坚持下去就好，很快指标就会正常了。”  
心理医生和他每周见一次，聊聊天，谈谈最近的事情，有时调整一下药。杰森暂时戒了酒和咖啡，他现在开始试着喝茶。  
他越来越正常了。迪克的光芒没有侵蚀他的空间，而是慢慢照亮了黑暗。  
现在他的精神基本稳定了，他越来越显露出自己本来的样子——他还真没看出来杰森其实有点冲动，胆子很大，基本上什么都不怕。曾经的精神问题放大他内心的恐惧，让他过于小心和拘谨，现在他像从那个狭小的笼子里解放了一样，变得更有活力，迪克越来越了解杰森到底是个什么样的人。  
比如现在。他们在床上奋战了大概有一个半小时了，但迪克感觉他们还能再来一轮。同居了半年时间，他发现杰森其实喜欢激烈、狂野些的性爱，而不是第一次他引导杰森的时候那种温柔如水的——不过，说实话，这也很棒，尤其是当他被干得死去活来，快感要从脑子里喷出来的时候，他那双带着侵略性目光的眼睛，他爱死了这样的杰森，具有生命力的，真正的杰森。  
“哈啊，哈啊，啊，轻一点……嗯哼……杰，轻点，太刺激了——呜嗯！啊，啊，我还不想，呜呜——这么早就——”  
“我还打算让你再射个两三回呢，迪基。”杰森在迪克身后用力干他，迪克跪在床上，用手抓着床头，身体被杰森干得颤抖，屁股和大腿上涂满润滑剂和体液，摸上去滑溜溜又色情。“再坚持一下，宝贝迪基，你可以的。”  
迪克也终于发现了杰森其实还有很多坏心眼和想象力，虽然他不讨厌吧，不过……  
“啊啊！杰！杰森，呃啊啊——不行了！真的！要被干死了！”有时候你不知道你的男朋友到底想怎么折腾你，比如用按摩棒和他的老二轮流操你，你现在被他干射了三次而他一次没射。“杰森！啊啊！杰森，杰森——呜呜……啊，啊啊……杰……”  
“还有一次，还有一次，迪基。”杰森吮吸着迪克的耳垂，下体撞击着迪克的身体。“你最棒了，你做得到的，亲爱的。你看你已经彻底硬了，你没问题的。”  
哦，天啊。  
迪克有时候觉得杰森可能身体里住着一头野兽，虽然他快被这头野兽干坏了，而且还很享受，只不过现在他还迈不过去最后一个障碍，总差一点，而且他真的很累，真的——  
“啊啊，杰森，啊啊，天啊，啊，啊，你……呜哦哦！好棒，好大，哦哦……好深呜呜……”  
“你在抖，你全身都在抖。”  
“还要，还要，给我，呜呜给我——杰森，杰森，呜呜——呜啊啊啊啊——”  
——哦，操。  
迪克活了三十年都没想到自己居然会有被操到失禁的一天，杰森则对他哭着被操到射尿这件事很兴奋，他也是第一次知道居然有把人操到失禁这回事。等他给迪克洗完澡，跑去清理了地面，洗了床单，向上翻开窗户通风后，迪克已经缩在被子里假装生气了。  
“我不高兴。”他说。“明天我要喝蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤。”  
“你想吃什么都可以。”杰森把迪克从被子里挖出来，搂在怀里。“你可真好闻，迪基。”  
“你能闻出来啥，沐浴露吗？”  
“你的气味。”杰森搂的更紧了。“很好闻，很安心。”  
“下次不准这么干了。”迪克缩了缩。“我差点被你干死。”  
“好。”  
“也不要一晚上三次。”  
“行。”  
“还不亲亲我。”  
杰森噗嗤一声笑了，迪克表示噘嘴，正好方便了杰森吻他。  
“你能听见外面的声音吗？”  
“嗯。有汽车的声音，走路的声音，水声流浪猫和流浪狗……夜晚并不是很安静。”  
“这是我这些年第一次开着窗睡觉。”杰森亲吻他的额头。“希望我能睡得沉一些。”  
“你睡得沉不沉我不知道，我只知道我今天可是累坏了。”迪克抱住杰森的肩膀。“你得负责，小翅膀。”  
“我会的。”  
“嗯……”迪克闭上眼睛，他累坏了，很快就睡着了。杰森听着窗外的声音，它们不再恐怖，不再不安，这声音和他记忆里哥谭的夜晚一样，他曾经每晚都在这些声音里浅眠，然后迎来新一个白天。  
他现在不用担心这些了。他有地方住，温暖，干燥，整洁，没有老鼠和蟑螂；他有东西吃，他还学会了做饭；他有人陪伴，他爱的人，深爱的，也爱着他的人，时刻陪伴着他，无论他怎么样，无论他好或者不好。  
他觉得杰森·陶德现在是一个很幸福的人。

 

第七个月，迪克第一次带杰森去韦恩庄园。  
说实话见到一个有头有脸的社会名人杰森不紧张是不可能的，而且他知道迪克能每天和他一直在一起还能过下去也是因为布鲁斯在帮他。  
“这样没问题吗？”对于普通人已经没什么问题了，但面对有身份差距的人，他的精神压力还是会变大。“我们就穿着这个去？”  
“相信我，没问题的。”迪克和他穿着T恤牛仔裤站在庄园门口，按下了门铃。“我敢说他们一定很欢迎你。”  
上次杰森在马戏团见到的和蔼的老人是韦恩家的管家，阿尔弗雷德，他给迪克和杰森开了门，还说了句：“欢迎，理查德少爷，杰森少爷。”  
杰森打了个哆嗦。  
在韦恩庄园的几个小时里他都全身僵硬，尤其是布鲁斯从书房来的时候。虽然已经见过一面了，但是在对方的地盘上还是让他的压力陡然增大。  
“你还好吗？”迪克轻声问。  
“还好。”他努力撑着。“至少我没有想钻到桌子下面去了。”  
他说的是实话，韦恩庄园的所有人都对他很好，除了小少爷达米安。  
达米安在他们进门后是第一个跑出来的，迪克叫着他的名字要抱抱他，结果他冲过来，直接抬脚踢在杰森腿上。  
“就是你让格雷森半年没有来！”达米安踹着他的腿。“我不会允许你把格雷森抢走的！”  
——啊哦，这可真是一个不好的开端啊。  
杰森看着那个可能最多不超过一米四的小鬼头，抬头看了看迪克，把他男朋友拉过来当着小朋友的面吻了上去，这下达米安更加生气了，冲过去试图把他们分开，对他又捶又打，之后他们两个就互相看不顺眼。  
大人会让他觉得拘谨，孩子就不会了，大概是身高优势吧。之前让他在韦恩庄园有了一点儿快乐——虽然小少爷不快乐了一整天。  
“那小鬼好像对我有敌意。”杰森悄悄问迪克。“他很喜欢你？”  
“达米安是个很好的孩子，就是脾气不怎么好，提姆也和他处不来。”迪克说。“他们两个每天简直是针锋相对，一时没看见都有可能打起来。”  
——好极了，提姆现在要多一个盟友了。而且脾气不好已经不能叫好孩子了，迪基，你对好孩子的定义好像有点偏差。  
“现在已经好多啦。”迪克往杰森身上靠靠。“阿尔弗雷德说他们现在基本不打架了，一般是吵架或者冷战。”  
用餐期间布鲁斯再次询问了迪克有没有意向来和他们一起生活，还要顺带着杰森一起。杰森和达米安对视了一眼，一个拼命摇头，一个陷入沉思进行心理斗争。  
“不用了，布鲁斯，我现在和杰森在一起生活，有我们自己的家了。”迪克微笑着拒绝了，达米安的表情有点不好。“不过我会常来看你们的。”达米安高兴了起来。“和杰森一起。”  
达米安眼睁睁看着他最喜欢的人被杰森拐跑了又说和他有了个家然后受到了这样的大喜大悲，觉得自己需要冷静几个小时。他在进入青春期后开始迅速变得成熟，而在布鲁斯看来，他儿子还得再成熟上好一段时间才能接受他当做大哥看待的迪克已经有了男朋友的事实。  
“那小鬼喜欢你。”他们离开时杰森说。“他把你当成自己的所有物。”  
“达米安很喜欢我，他刚来的时候就像个小刺猬，谁都不肯接近，我慢慢让他脾气软化了些，从那之后他和我的关系就一直很好。”迪克的语调很愉快。“但是相信我，杰森，他是个好孩子，他很聪明，也很有天分。”  
“有什么天分？捣蛋吗？”杰森拉着他的手。“他就像个小动物一样在和我争抢你。”  
“我可是你的哟，小翅膀。”  
“不放心，等还是回去再打几个标记吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

第八个月，杰森的处方又进行了一次调整，他的状态略有反弹，心理医生表示这在换药期的正常范围内，但迪克不放心，依然每天寸步不离和他在一起。  
杰森大部分时间都很正常，但是那只限于和迪克在一起和面对心理医生的时候。这天是他们同居后唯一一次分开的时候，心理医生示意迪克出去一天看看他的状况如何，于是他去了一趟韦恩庄园，吃过早餐和杰森告别后出去了一整天，按照医生要求的，没有电话和短信。等他晚上回来的时候，杰森立刻就扑了上来，粗暴地吻他，按住他靠在门板上脱他的衣服裤子，草草做了润滑就操了进去。迪克借着微弱的灯光看到他似乎有哭泣过，那双绿眼睛里有水光。  
——他还是不好，他拒绝除他以外的任何人，他依然会害怕孤独一人，会因此而焦虑不安，即使他从来都不说。  
“杰森……嗯……别担心，我在。”迪克放松身体，接纳杰森的阴茎。“我回来了，别担心……呜嗯……慢点，亲爱的，慢点……”  
“对不起，迪基，我忍不住……”杰森抱着他，下身缓慢抽插，让迪克适应。“你不在，也不能打电话，不能发短信，我很烦躁，一烦躁就想做……对不起，迪基……”  
“少说话，认真……呜……干我，哈啊，杰……”迪克伸手摸到他的T恤下面，他的肌肉慢慢回来了，摸起来手感越来越好了。“我想你，我也想你，杰森，快操我——啊啊！就，那里——啊，啊啊，杰，呜呜——好棒……”  
他的后背抵在门板上，杰森抓着他的腰用力干他，他大声叫起来，大概门外的人都能听见他们在做爱了，但是这无所谓——他爱杰森，他现在只想要杰森，他知道这只是杰森获取安全感、缓解焦虑和压力的一种手段，但他不讨厌，他爱杰森的一切，包括和他做爱。在他痊愈之前，他不会再和杰森分开。  
心理医生的尝试失败了，他们继续回到以前的生活，先从改变饮食习惯开始。迪克离开那天他焦虑到吃不下东西，他只是害怕好不容易习惯了有爱人陪伴的日子有朝一日会一去不复返，怎么也打不通电话，怎么也收不到短信，这个世界上又只剩下他一个人，而他又再也回不去那个曾经保护他的坚硬的蚌壳里。  
只有那么一次，迪克离开了一天。当他们在门口做完后，杰森才慢慢恢复正常，抱着他回到床上，变回平时的样子去准备晚餐。迪克知道那是什么感觉，当他父母的葬礼过后，他去了孤儿院的时候，他也是那种感觉。这个世界上只剩下他一个人，而至亲再也不会回应他。  
“好了，没关系，我不会再一个人去哪儿。”迪克从背后抱住杰森，撒娇一样磨蹭着他。“我会和你一直在一起，就算你觉得我烦我也要和你在一起。”  
他要带杰森从他过于狭小的世界里进入他一直抗拒融入的世界里，他能看出杰森对外面的渴望，然而恐惧和阴影大于他的渴望。他要在他飞翔的能力退化前带他出来，让他知道他不会伤害到任何人，他所担心害怕的事情其实并不存在。  
这也是他一直在努力的意义。  
“你先去洗澡。”杰森摸了一把他的屁股，笑容又回到他的脸上，他露出了平时那副得意的表情。“等你洗完就能吃饭了。”  
晚上的时候杰森入睡的很快，也更平稳，很少做噩梦了。迪克躺在他怀里，轻轻拨开他额前的那缕白发，用手指轻轻捻着，抬起头轻轻亲吻他的嘴唇。  
这是一个漫长的过程，他心里总有一个无法治愈的伤痕，但他可以让那个伤痕的疼痛降到最低。他能做到，杰森能够自信地走出他只有自己的世界，他有那个能力，他本应如此。  
“快点好起来……”他轻声说。“我会一直陪着你。”

 

第九个月，他们去哥谭郊外远足，当晚睡在帐篷里。夜晚的时候他们躺在草地上看天上的星空，杰森还顺便给迪克科普了天文学上星座的知识，而迪克则用吉卜赛人占星的知识给杰森传播迷信思想。  
“你这不科学。”  
“你床头的圣经就科学了？”  
“那你告诉我你头顶上这个双子座象征着什么？”  
“哪个？”  
“就这个——你看把他们连起来，就像两兄弟，这里有四条腿——”  
“我看不出来。”  
“你这吉卜赛人不合格。”  
“哦嘿，我看到这有个五边形——”  
“那是六边形，迪基，那是御夫座。”  
“所以说，我们躺在哥谭郊外空无一人的草地上，只有我们的车和帐篷作伴，而你就给我上天文学课程？”  
杰森翻了个身。  
“那你不还给我上占星课吗？”  
“那不一样。”迪克也翻过来，面对着杰森。“我可以通过这些看到你的内心。”  
“那你看得到什么？”  
“你的心脏。”迪克扭动几下身子靠近他，杰森一条手臂搭在他的腰上。“我该怎么说呢……我不知道那是黄金还是太阳。”*  
“你肉麻死了。”  
“和你的十四行诗还差得远呢。”迪克亲了亲他的鼻尖。“你那次说得我差点就要拉你去结婚了。”迪克被杰森的吻堵住了嘴，过了好一会儿才接着说到。“你是心脏，杰森。你是狮子座，是心脏，黄金，太阳。”杰森脱掉他的衣服，他捧着杰森的脸亲吻他的额头，眼睛，嘴唇，下巴。“你是红宝石，向日葵会祝福你，橄榄石给你幸运。你是热烈的火，手中握有权利的——”  
“干你的给我闭嘴。”杰森咬了下他的嘴唇，把他扒得精光。“别说了，迪基。”  
“你害羞了？”迪克笑着抚摸他的脸颊，有点热。  
“才没有。”他立刻否认。  
草地很柔软，有点扎，躺在上面有些清凉，但是他和杰森的性爱将这一切都变得热烈。难得的一场温柔的性爱，在野外，在星空下，只有一盏昏暗的露营灯，迪克看着杰森，他绿色的眼睛在灯光下依然闪耀，和他一样动情潮红的脸庞——他越来越爱他。  
“……你真帅。”他对正啃咬着他的身体的杰森说，抚摸他的黑发。“你让我想起阿波罗。”  
“太阳神对你来说有什么意义吗？”杰森在他的身体上留下很多吻痕。“音乐？还是预言？”  
“我只是那么想到而已。”迪克用腿夹住他的腰。“我只是想到……你就那么完美，那么耀眼。”  
“那是你。”  
“在我眼里你就是这样。”他被杰森拉起来，坐在他身上，后穴完全吞进杰森的阴茎。“你有缺点吗？我想不出来，我觉得你很好，而且你……呜……这么帅。”他喘息的声音越来越大。“你就是这样……在我眼里就这么好。”  
“……你可真他妈傻。”  
“我离不开你。”迪克紧抱着他，在他耳边喘息着。“我也离不开你。”  
“……别说那么多。”杰森拍了一下他的屁股，迪克发出一声呻吟。“叫就行了。别说那么多。”  
——他的心脏差一点就炸裂了。

 

第十个月，初秋。杰森的体脂增加了，他的肌肉也回来了，医生同意他去健身房锻炼，但是要保持饮食。  
他现在可以吃一些清淡的食物，只要不是太油腻，味道太重，他都能吃。均衡的饮食结构让他的体重迅速回升，他现在已经快长到二百磅了。  
专注于锻炼的杰森很快就成为健身房的焦点，包括那些跳有氧健美操的——对，迪克就在跳那玩意儿，这能有效保证他身体的耐性和柔韧性。  
“格雷森，我发现个和你一样帅的男人，就在健身房那边。”  
“哈？”  
迪克被拉出健身操教室，他和一群女学员趴在门口向里看，杰森还在低着头默数他锻炼了几下，完全没注意到周围的男男女女都在偷偷看他。  
这还是迪克第一次在健身房看到穿紧身T恤汗如雨下的杰森，每一块肌肉都绷紧了，比他强壮结实得多，这是他第一次感觉到杰森身上如此明显的力量与生命力。  
——哦操，他现在可真够性感的。  
迪克左右看看，从后面挤过去，拿了一条毛巾和一瓶水，来到杰森面前给他擦了擦脸。  
“感觉还好？”他把水递给杰森。“医生说你不要运动过量。”  
“感觉很好。”杰森喝掉大半瓶水，亲了亲迪克的嘴角。“我觉得我现在活力充沛。”  
“你可小心不要拉伤肌肉了。”迪克擦掉他脸上的汗水。“上个月你有点运动过量。”  
“我会注意。”  
围观群众纷纷散去，迪克偷偷笑了，抱着杰森的脖子吻了上去。  
“你今天超性感的。”他说。“特别辣。”  
“你那是还没看我以前的样子，比现在还多二十磅。”  
“没关系，我不嫌弃你胖。”  
“冲你这句话，你今天晚上完了。”  
“我还就等着你说这话呢。”迪克冲他眨眨眼睛。“运动之后总是活力充沛。”  
“操你。”杰森笑了。“等到晚上操死你。”  
他们在淋浴间冲洗的时候，迪克帮他擦洗后背的时候摸了摸他身上的伤痕，那都是当年那场爆炸时留下的。这么久过去，他已经习惯了每天都看到他身上那几处最可怕的伤痕，但是每次看到的时候他都会觉得那很痛，都会庆幸当初杰森顽强地活了下来。  
“你又在看那里了。”杰森冲掉身上的泡沫。“那里已经好了，不疼了。”  
“你太好看了。”迪克从背后抱住他。“你后背的肌肉，特别好看。”  
“嗯哼？你喜欢壮一点的？”  
“我喜欢的人正好壮一点而已。”  
“你再动手动脚信不信我在这里就把你干了。”  
“坚持一下，回去再说吧。”迪克的手在他的身上乱摸。“先让我摸一摸，这真是让人爱不释手。”  
“……迪基，你给我等着。”杰森放弃了，任他到处乱摸。“不用等到晚上了，回家我就操死你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *狮子座象征着太阳，黄金和心脏，诞生石是红宝石，幸运石是橄榄石，幸运花是太阳花，守护神是阿波罗


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了，洒了一地的狗血和狗粮  
> 谢谢你们能看完这个从头到尾OOC的玩意儿  
> 杰森的症状参照我自己写的，每个病人的症状表现都有所不同，希望大家能理解精神疾病的病人所面临的问题和痛苦，也希望同样被精神疾病折磨的人能碰到最终会治愈你的那个人

深冬，杰森终于可以正常进食了。他恢复到了之前的体重，二百二十磅，比之前更壮实了点。迪克笑他现在是头吃饱了的熊，全身肌肉饱满，衣服也撑起来了，不再像个稻草人一样身上挂着不合体的衣服。  
他们两个去了韦恩庄园过平安夜，除了他依然有些全身僵硬以及达米安没给他好脸看外，一切都很好。布鲁斯不在的时候他很放松，布鲁斯一来他就绷紧了身体，也不知道是为什么。  
“难道你在害羞？”提姆突然问。“所以在布鲁斯来的时候会紧张？”  
“瞎说！并没有！”  
“哦，果然是。”迪克点点头。“因为你觉得欠了他人情所以害羞？”  
“愧疚吧？”  
“也有可能。”  
“别想那么多，杰森。”提姆真诚的说。“这没什么，我和布鲁斯是单纯的想帮助你而已。”  
那一瞬间杰森想抱着饼干桶夺路而逃。  
“我不想来了。”他们在在庄园过夜，准备就寝的时候杰森声称。“我再也不想来了。”  
“别这样，杰，你不想念阿尔弗雷德的饼干吗？”  
杰森无力反驳，他的确喜欢。  
第二天一早，他们收到了圣诞礼物。达米安收到了一直都想要的电子游戏。提姆什么都不缺，不过他收到了一块移动硬盘——他的电脑前几天烧坏了，毕业论文和一大堆东西在里面，布鲁斯把他电脑里的数据抢救了出来——。阿尔弗雷德收到了一套新瓷器和纯银餐具，还有一个醒酒器。  
迪克和杰森也有礼物。迪克收到了他一直想要的漫画全集，包括几本年代久远稀缺的古早本，他激动地扑倒布鲁斯身上用力抱了抱他，一看就不像个三十岁的人。  
当杰森听到自己也有礼物的时候表情都僵硬了，等到布鲁斯说他的礼物在门外的时候他的身体都僵硬了。等他出了门，他觉得他已然变成圣诞节的一尊雕像，站在那里动不了了。  
他在门外看到了一辆保时捷和一辆哈雷摩托。  
好极了，他想爆炸。可能是害羞加愧疚吧，管不了那么多了，他想原地爆炸。  
“送给你的，杰森。”布鲁斯把车钥匙塞进杰森的口袋里。“改装过的，你一定会喜欢它们。”  
杰森发誓他以后都不要来了。布鲁斯太可怕了，有钱人太可怕了——他不是讨厌他，他很感动，他能感觉到布鲁斯对他的关心，说实话他很喜欢布鲁斯，布鲁斯给他一种父亲的感觉——但这的确太可怕了。  
“布鲁斯好像很在意你。”迪克对杰森说。“我觉得他喜欢你。”  
“他不是喜欢你吗？他想让你当他儿子。”  
“他觉得他也是这么想你的。”  
“妈呀，饶了我吧。”  
不过不得不说，布鲁斯改装过的车的确……太棒了。他超级喜欢。  
“我得告诉你他年轻的时候喜欢深夜飙车。”  
“他可真够炫酷的。”  
新年后他们搬去了一个更大的公寓，采光很好，周围也比较安静，还有车库。杰森花了两天时间打扫卫生，迪克做到一半就干不下去了，坐在沙发上看杰森专注地擦洗地板和墙面瓷砖。  
“你不累吗？”  
“打扫干净之前不累。”杰森回过头，他穿着围裙戴着手套。“你要给我补充下体力吗？”  
迪克下意识的捂住屁股，杰森咧嘴笑了起来。  
自从他的饮食恢复正常，他们再也不用担心要吃什么才好了。今天杰森烤了牛肉汉堡，搭配鲜蔬和酱汁，迪克吃得甚至弄脏了一件T恤。  
他们现在每天早上晨跑，周二和周四去健身房，周五去一次酒吧，每周做两到三次爱——十分健康的生活规律。他们每个月去一次韦恩庄园，杰森虽然很不愿意去，但是他看到阿尔弗雷德和提姆的时候还是很高兴的。  
达米安终于接受了迪克已经有了男朋友的事实，二月他们去庄园的时候达米安别别扭扭地和他们问好。杰森一看这小鬼一脸的不好意思还强装没什么，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“你必须对他好。”只有他们两个人的时候达米安严肃地说。“如果你不好好对待他，我会教训你的，我说到做到。”  
本来杰森也没觉得达米安多厉害，直到迪克告诉他达米安十岁时就已经精通使用各种通用武器的时候，他每次见到达米安都觉得他随时都会抽出一把武士刀。  
他开始重新使用社交网络，偷偷的。有天迪克发现他在对着桌上的食物拍照，偷偷发上ins。他开始在推特上吐槽任何事，比如“实在是抵抗不住迪基的眼神所以又买了麦片回来”，或者“迪基在街上又被搭讪了”，再或者“操，被发现在用ins了”。  
他的ins开始出现各种照片。食物的，植物的，车的，迪克的，被迪克抢过去拍的。他还跑去嘲笑了达米安老年人一般的作息生活，达米安嘲笑了他的那盆叫“小红帽”的多肉植物。提姆分享了一个在课本上学到变形的康纳，杰森点了个蜡，迪克问给他浇点水会不会好一点。迪克拍了一张自己在健身房跳有氧健身操的照片秀肌肉，杰森接着发了一张他在钢管舞课上练习的照片，点赞数超过预期。  
他们几个就像真正的兄弟朋友那样，杰森融入了他们，开始分享自己的生活，享受并以此为傲。他的生活不再是他所害怕展示给别人的事物，他变得自信，对这个世界也展现出他真正的一面，提姆甚至可以从杰森的推特知道他和迪克过得如何，在ins上知道他们在做什么，知道现在拿着手机的是杰森还是迪克——如果拍的是食物盆栽等等静物，那就是杰森。如果拍的是杰森或者他们的合照，那就是迪克。  
他们的生活丰富起来，他们像普通的年轻人开始用社交软件，迪克和他开始更多的出门，他们甚至有分开一天，而杰森并没有任何不良反应。  
有一天迪克发现杰森的ins有了不少粉丝，他开始有些担心会不会发生些杰森曾经很在意的事情。直到那天一个人在一张迪克偷偷和睡着的杰森的合影下面骂了他们死基佬去死吧，然后杰森回了句去你妈的反正你一个也操不到长得比你帅屌还比你的大，他哈哈大笑了起来，笑到最后他哭了起来。  
他不再过度在意别人的看法，他不再恐惧，不再害怕别人对他的伤害或是自己会伤害别人。他心直口快，说话直击要害，脾气有些火爆，但是自信，充满活力。这一年多的坚持和陪伴终于有了效果，他终于带杰森离开了那个灰色孤单的世界。  
第二天杰森拍了一张落日的照片，写着：自从你进入我的世界，我才看得到光芒与色彩。  
他不再说莎士比亚那样浪漫的情话了，但是他爱迪克更胜从前。无论他多糟糕迪克都没有放弃他，他知道那个时候他糟糕透顶，他除了忍耐住了破坏的欲望无法控制自己其他的状态。他曾经控制不住对迪克发脾气又陷入自怨自艾的悲伤，因为焦虑会在任何时候和迪克做爱。无论多么不可理喻又折磨他的事情，迪克都从没有过怨言，他一直陪伴他到现在。  
这个世界上他找不到比迪克更爱他的人。

 

杰森慢慢减少了药物，他和迪克贷款开了一家洗衣店，他们住在二楼还带个车库的那种。没有条条框框的工作让他感觉更加自由，他也不再害怕和他人接触，不再害怕迪克会离开他，他知道他们爱彼此胜于一切。  
“所以说，你们得花上多久才能还上贷款？”  
“生意好的话，大概七八年？”  
提姆一听迪克这么说，拍板定了，以后韦恩大楼员工的制服都送来这家洗衣店清洗。结果月末大量的制服第一次被送来的时候，大量洗衣费入账，同时把毫无心理准备的杰森累到骂娘。  
但是谢谢德雷克总裁的决定，他们的生意很好很稳定，加上杰森轻微的洁癖和依然没改掉的强迫症，衣服总是清洗得很干净，还熨烫平整，叠好了没有任何瑕疵——迪克不知道他是如何做到把衣服打理的又快又好的，但是很明显，他在认真工作，除了有时候洗衣机坏了的时候没有抱怨。  
他现在成为了普通人中的一员，或者说被很多人羡慕的人。洗衣店只有他们两个人，有时候他们还会在挂着的衣服后面接吻。迪克有时候会发他们在一起的自拍，炫耀自己的男朋友有多帅，虽然杰森认为迪克更胜一筹——他英俊，美丽，在杰森心里他完美无缺。而他也的确没有主动发过任何迪克的照片，他不愿意有别人爱上他。  
虽然看他们的ins，似乎已经晚了，毕竟他们都是帅小伙。

 

迪克三十六岁那年夏天，一个下午，他们去了迪克曾工作过的，杰森曾常去的那家咖啡厅。店长依然还是原来的店长，还有几个老员工，他们欢迎了时隔多年再次光临的两人。一杯焦糖玛奇朵，一杯冰拿铁，还是角落里的那张桌子，他们在那里聊天，店长从后厨偷偷看他们，看来他们的感情依然很好。  
“迪基。”  
杰森站起来，亲吻他的嘴唇，然后按照提姆说的——冷静点，跪下来别摔倒了——单膝跪下来，——别紧张，看着他的眼睛——看着他的眼睛……去你妈的他真漂亮。  
——你可千万别忘了把戒指拿出来！——  
哦对，戒指。  
“可以和我结婚吗？”  
提姆和达米安还有康纳在街对面拿着望远镜往咖啡厅里面看。他不知道杰森有没有记住他们嘱咐的事情，希望他不要一紧张把求婚这么浪漫的事搞砸了。不过这里看不到他们，他们在角落里，这让提姆有点着急。  
“……小翅膀。”迪克看着满脸通红的杰森和那枚戒指，他觉得自己要感动哭了。“我还以为你要再等几年才会这么做呢。”  
“早就这么想了。”杰森撇开头嘟囔。“这几年钱都用来还贷款了，今年才有钱买戒指。”  
提姆达米安和康纳依然在街对面看着咖啡厅里的动静。又过了一会儿，他们看到迪克跳到杰森怀里，搂着杰森亲个没完，接着咖啡厅的员工们从柜台后面出来庆祝，迪克的左手上戴着那枚戒指。  
他们击了个掌，然后讨论起来去哪里吃点东西来庆祝一下杰森求婚成功。  
“我太开心了！”迪克捧着他的脸，抵着他的额头。他们在这个他对杰森一见钟情的地方，杰森能轻松把他抱起来，他曾经的老板同事们围绕着他们——杰森毫不在意那么多人注视着自己，这是他们相识那么多年来他笑得最灿烂的一次。“我太开心了，杰森，我真想现在就和你注册结婚！”  
“我们会的，迪基鸟。”杰森把他紧紧搂在怀里。“会的，一定会的。”

 

后来杰森还是上传了一张迪克的照片。  
一张他们戴着婚戒的左手的照片。


End file.
